House of Anubis: Next Generation
by crazed4anubis101
Summary: This is my version of Moy, Meddie, Amfie, Patrome and Fabina's children. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Fictioners! This is my third Fiction, and this is the story about Patrome, Meddie, Fabina, Amfie and Moy's children! They're going to be weird, I'm not gonna lie. But here is the Character list, and first chance I get I'll post chapter one, ok? I know how much you guys are liking my current story, House of Anubis: The Secret of the Heart-Shaped Key, so much that it now has 856 views! I'm so grateful for everyone who's reading it. I just want to tell you that I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! Anyway, on to the character list!**

Campbell Family:

Name: Mason Jerome Campbell

Age: 17

Future Profession/ Ambition: Professional Football (soccer) player

Relationship status: Single (and loves to mingle! ROFL)

Description: Mason Jeremy Campbell is the life of the party! He is popular with both the guys and the ladies, as he's the football (soccer) captain. He looks like he's from Guatemala, which is a mystery. He is the hottest guy in school and is admired by everyone. Despite the beautiful girls who go nuts over him, he's in love with Erin Rutter and always has been. One of his secrets is that he's horribly allergic to peanuts.

Secret: He's allergic to peanuts.

Name: Dawn Patricia Campbell

Age: 13

Future Profession/ Ambition: Olympic Swimmer

Description: Dawn is a big sports girl. She's good at every sport, and she's the captain of all the sports teams at her school except cheerleading. Though Dawn is a sweet girl, she does mirijuana with her friends.

Secret: She does mirijuana.

Name: Antonio (Tony) Eddie Campbell

Age: 3

Future Profession/ Ambition: Simba (:D)

Description: Tony is just a sweet little 3 year old who loves his older sister and WORSHIPS his older brother. He loves The Lion King, and claims he wants to be Simba when he grows up.

Miller Family:

Name: Noah Fabian Miller

Age: 17

Future Profession/Ambition: Author

Relationship Status: dating Jacqueline Clarke

Description: Noah wants adventure, just like his father. He is very popular like his father, but also loves to read like his mother. He is devoted to his girlfriend Jackie. He also loves to write stories and scripts.

Secret: He writes stories/ scripts.

Name: Jack Mick Miller

Age: 9

Future Profession/ Ambition: Dancer

Description: Jack is very smart. He's always getting into mischief and he loves to see people embarrassed. Though he hides it, he wants to be a dancer when he's older.

Secret: He wants to be a dancer.

Name: Elizabeth Joy Miller

Age: 7

Future Profession/ Ambition: Midwife

Description: Little Lizzie is so cute, you could die! Without her two front teeth, she has that lisp that just makes you want to pinch her freckled cheeks.

Lewis Family:

Name: Alana Nina Lewis

Age: 17

Future Profession/ Ambition: Chef

Relationship Status: Dating Andre Rutter

Description: Ditzy Alana Lewis is a lot like her mother. She wants to be a fashion designer, she has long blonde hair, and she is dumb. But she loves father-daughter moments, and she loves cooking for her father. She also LOVES her boyfriend, Andre.

Secret: She loves to cook.

Name: Andromeda (Andy) Patricia Lewis

Age: 14

Future Profession/ Ambition: Artist

Description: Andromeda is VERY goth. She sits in her room all day, drawing away with no light. She only leaves her room to go to the bathroom. She has a social disorder, which no one knows.

Secret: She has a social disorder.

Name: Aiden Jerome Lewis

Age: 4

Future Profession/ Ambition: Hockey player

Description: Aiden is sweet and nice, and that's about all to him besides the fact that he's in love with hockey and his 'girlfriend,' Erin Rutter.

Clarke Family:

Name: Jacqueline (Jackie) Joy Clarke

Age: 17

Future Profession/ Ambition: Drummer

Relationship Status: Dating Noah Miller

Description: Jackie is a lot like her father: smart, quick and not easy to trust. She loves her boyfriend and he's the only one she completely trusts, besides her mum and dad. She loves to drum as well as prank.

Secret: She's amazing at drumming.

Name: Blake Fabian Clarke

Age: 14

Future Profession/ Ambition: Beatboxer for Acapella group

Relationship Status: Single

Description: Blake is a very handsome young man, with his musical talents and nicely structured face. He has a giant crush on Andromeda.

Secret: He has a crush on Andromeda.

Name: Cassidy (Cass) Nina Clarke

Age: 7

Future Profession/ Ambition: Fashion Designer

Description: Cass is a very sweet young girl. She has a crush on Jack, though he's way too old for her.

Rutter Family:

Name: Andre Eddie Rutter

Age: 17

Future Profession/ Ambition: Professional Basketball Player

Relationship Status: dating Alana Lewis

Description: Andre, twin to Erin, has a sense of humor! He loves to crack jokes, even at sad or precious moments. He is often reprimanded for his joking at school, but does that stop him? You figure it out. But Andre has a surprise in for him. He got his last girlfriend pregnant, which he knows nothing about.

Secret: He got his last girlfriend pregnant.

Name: Erin Amber Rutter

Age: 17

Future Profession/ Ambition: Singer

Relationship Status: Single

Description: Erin is... well, you can't describe her beauty. She has the most beautiful appearance and voice you've ever seen/heard. She's the lead female in her acapella group and in the choir she always gets the solos. But Erin isn't as popular as you might think. She's teased until she cries and nobody focuses on her thoughts and opinions, just her appearance. And just her luck, she has a crush on the hottest/most popular boy in the school, Mason Campbell. But her secret is that she has synesthesia.

Secret: She has synesthesia.

Name: Leilani Patricia Rutter

Age: 2

Future Profession/ Ambition: NASCAR racer

Description: Leilani is the sweetest little 2 year old EVER! She loves tea parties and race cars, and she worships her older sister.


	2. This is Our Generation

**Here is the grand story! Please enjoy and be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or children. :(**

Erin's POV

December 7th

7:45 AM

"Erin! I'm tired of waiting!" My obnoxious brother, Andre calls from downstairs. "Andre, I just need to fix my hair." I reply.

"Fix your hair in the car." He says. "I'll fix my hair faster if you shut up." I say. He's silent.

I put my golden hair up into a braided bun and apply a bit of sparkly lip gloss.

I then walk out of my room and run downstairs. "Hey, Erhead." He teases me. I stick my tongue out at him. "Let me tell mum we're leaving." I say. He groans as I walk into her study.

She's typing away at her computer. "Mum?" I ask tentatively. She turns and I see she's wearing my lip gloss. "Mum, why are you wearing my lip gloss?" I groan. "Oh, sorry honey. What did you need?" She asks.

"I just wanted to let you know that Andre and I are heading to school." I say. "Ok sweetie. Have fun." She says.

"Mum, are you ok?" I ask. "Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. I just, um... I'm tired." She replies. I can tell she's lying.

"Ok. Tell me if you need anything." I say and walk out. In the hall, I see Daddy walking out from the kitchen in his blue robe.

"Hey daddy!" I greet him. "Oh, hey sweetie!" He replies and gives me a one armed hug.

"Daddy, are you always going to call me 'sweetie?'" I ask. "Yes. I'll say that to your gravestone!" He proclaims. I laugh. "Ok daddy, you have fun with that." I say. He kisses my forehead and I walk over to Andre.

He's playing on his phone. "Ready to go?" I ask. "But of course, mademoiselle." He replies, linking his arm through mine. We walk out to our two cars.

"Mine or yours?" He asks. "Mine." I say, walking over to my red Mustang. Since Mum wrote all those books, she's kind of rich.

"Can I drive?" He asks while I start up the engine. I look back at him. "In a million years." I answer.

We drive to school and he flirts with passing ladies. "Andre, can we go anywhere without you flirting with everyone?" I ask. He laughs once, as if I'm dumb and he's all that and a bag of chips. "When I stop being hot. Which will never happen." He says.

I roll my eyes and we start bickering about a math problem. It's undoable, I tell you!

"But if we can work through it together, we can- Alana!" He exclaims. "Oh hey Andre!" She replies. I see guys passing by and checking her out, and I feel invisible.

I look around for Jacqueline and don't see any of my friends. I go to my locker and see a piece of paper taped on the front of it. It reads, 'You're horrible and ugly. You'll never be normal.'

I sigh and put away my books, ignoring the note.

Now you get a sense of how my life is.

Noah's POV

8:15 AM

I'm walking through school with Mason and a few of my other friends when I hear crying coming from the janitor's closet. I stop. "Dude, what's wrong?" Mason asks. "I'm fine. Just meet me in class, okay?" I ask. "Sure." He replies.

I open the closet door and see Erin crying with her head between her knees. I close the door and she looks up. "N-Noah," She says. "What's wrong?" I ask.

A tear slips down her cheek and I sit next to her. "I got this note on my locker." She says and hands me the note.

I read it and crumple it up with anger. "Who did this?" I ask. "I don't know." She says and starts crying hard. I put an arm around her.

"Hey, hey. It's gonna be ok. Whoever wrote this is horrible, you must know that. You're perfect. You're beautiful and you have the voice of an angel and you're nice and funny." I soothe her. She takes a few wavering breaths and wipes her tears.

"Thanks Noah." She says. "No problem, Er." I reply. She hugs me and I hug her back.

We walk out and race to class. I let her win.

Before class starts, I see Jackie talking with Alana and her other friends. I walk over. "Hello, m'darling." I say and kiss her cheek. She smiles and pecks my cheek.

"I need to go sit with Mason and the others. See you at lunch?" I ask after a few minutes. "Of course." She replies.

I walk over to Mason's table. "Hey, dude. Why did you stop?" He asks. I tell him about what happened with Erin.

"Oh my God. Why didn't you let me come with you? I could've helped you." Mason says. "I'm sorry. I just think she wouldn't want to see you then." I reply.

He looks over at her nervously. She's got her head thrown back in laughter. I smile.

"So was she sad-crying or pity party crying?" He asks. "Mason!" I exclaim. He holds his hands up in defense.

Jackie walks over and wraps her arms around my neck. "Hello my darling." She says. "Hey. Where's Mrs. Kingston?" I ask. "I don't know. But after school I was wondering if you'd like to go for a stroll in the park?" She offers. "Wait, we have the photo shoot today." I reply.

Did I mention that Alana's mum has a fashion line? It's called 'Be Yourself.' It's very popular all around England for men and women.

"Maybe afterward we could go with the others and then grab an ice cream." She suggests.

"Oh, of course." I reply and kiss her deeply. Mason gags. "Shut up!" Jackie says to him.

She walks away and Mason shakes his head, not believing I just publicly displayed my affection. Hey, he may be flirty but he thinks that publicly displaying your affection is disgusting.

"Alright class, get with your groups and continue working on your projects." Mrs. Kingston says, walking into class.

I get with Mason, Jackie, Alana and Erin and continue working on our mock news report.

"I'm so excited for the Winter dance! I'm probably going as a princess. Ooh, Andre! We should go as a prince and princess!" Alana squeals.

"Can you please keep your lovey-doveyness under control?" Mason asks. "Yeah, I'm about to lose my lunch." Erin says. I laugh with Jackie and Andre and Alana scowl together.

"Aww, the couple of the year scowling together! I should take a picture." Jackie says.

"You five! Keep quiet!" Mrs. Kingston reprimands us.

Jackie's POV

4:15 PM

We're at Alana's mum's photoshoot now. I'm really excited. Hey, my mom may be against fashion, but that doesn't mean I inherited her genes for shopping!

Erin's been in her dressing room for a while now... I wonder what's keeping her. "Er? Hon, we need you out here now." I say, knocking on the door.

"Ok." She replies. She walks out, dressed in a white shirt with a drawing of a teenage nerdy girl with half-sleeves and black skinny jeans with a grey beanie. She looks pretty. Hey, she's my BFF, can't I compliment her on her looks?

All the kids walk out. Mason is in jeans with a jade-green T-shirt with a red star and a white cardigan. Dawn is in a FC Liverpool T-shirt and green sweat pants with a pink heart on the upper right area. Little Tony is in a Lion King shirt with little-kid jeans. The Campbell family looks adorable.

My darling Noah is in a blue V-neck T-shirt and jeans with his adorable square black glasses. Jack is in an outfit almost identical to Noah's, but with a red T-shirt. Little Lizzie is in a floral printed skirt with a long-sleeved navy blue shirt.

Alana is in a plain pink dress with white heels. Andy is in a black T-shirt with black jeans. She looks really pretty without all the black eyeliner hiding her beautiful chestnut eyes. And young Aiden is in a red Cars sweatshirt and little-kid jeans like his best friend, Tony.

I've already see what Erin's wearing, and again she looks mesmirizing. Andre is wearing a white T-shirt and jeans. Little Leila is in a purple flowy dress.

Blake is in a green T-shirt and jeans. Sweet Cass is in a pink T-shirt and jeans. And I'm in a purple T-shirt with skinny jeans.

"Alright, you kids look great! Now listen to Peter. He'll tell you what to do." Alana's mum says, smiling with her red lipstick-covered lips.

We all pose for the fake holiday photo, doing our own silly faces. Then we do the individual shots for Christmas. I do a photo where I'm opening a present and I look super excited. Alana does a photo where she's admiring a Christmas tree. Erin does a photo where she's got a Santa hat on and she's putting an ornament on a tree.

Then we do the grand Christmas morning photo. All the girls are dressed in sleeveless silk white nightgowns and all the guys are dressed in blue plaid pajama pants with red T-shirts.

We gather in our positions. The toddlers are playing with toys. The tweens/children are talking. The young teens are laughing in a corner. The older teens (Alana, Andre, Mason, Erin) are all dancing to Christmas music. And Noah and I are standing close under the mistletoe.

"Alright kids, that was a fantastic job!" Alana's mum says. "Auntie Amber?" I ask. "Oh yes, sweetie!" Alana's mum replies. "Thanks for letting us do this." I say.

"Oh, no problem sweetie! You did great." Alana's mum says. I wave and walk away.

Noah embraces me as I'm walking. "Hello, my darling." He greets me. I smile. He smells like smoke. Not like cigarette smoke, like warm, crackling fireplace smoke. It's welcoming. Almost as if his body wants me to kiss him.

I do what his body wants mine to do. I kiss him deeply and he doesn't even want to stop. I pull away because I have to breathe.

"I love you." I say to him. "I know, I love you as well." He says.

"Hey lovebirds, we're going out for ice cream." Andre says. Noah immediately lets me go and races to the car.

We drive to the ice cream place, called 'Alex's Awesome Ice Cream.' (I don't know if this place exists or not, but I don't own it.)

At the ice cream place, we all order our favorite flavor. "So, are you excited for that news report?" I ask sarcastically. "Oh, yeah." The others say with just as much sarcasm.

"I'll, um... be right back." Erin says and walks into the bathroom quickly.

Mason sighs and watches her leave. "She is beautiful." He breathes. "When are you gonna make your move?" Alana asks.

"Uhhh... never?" Mason suggests, thinking for a few moments. "Chicken." Noah teases. "I am NOT a chicken!" Mason exclaims. "Heh heh... sure." Andre says.

"Let me go check on Erin. She's been a while." I say and stand up. I walk into the bathroom and hear crying in the stall. I open the door timidly and see...

**You guys hate me, don't you? Cliffhanger! Ha ha ha... so, how did you like chapter one? Pretty good, right? That's how I roll! If you want spoilers, just shoot me a review and I'll tell you. Hope you enjoyed and LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. Problems, Problems, Problems

**MERRY CHRISTMAS MY VERY AMAZING FICTIONERS! Merry Christmas, happy Kwanzaa, and even though Hanukkah's over, HAPPY HANUKKAH! This is chapter 2 of Next Generation, and last time we ended on a cliffhanger. Let's move on to our chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or anything that I'm using in this chapter.**

Last time on Next Generation:

"Let me go check on Erin. She's been a while." I say and stand up. I walk into the bathroom and hear crying in the stall. I open the door timidly and see...

Jackie's POV

December 7th

5:00 PM

Erin is sitting on the closed toilet top and cutting herself with a pocketknife. I see many scars on her arm.

"Erin, what are you doing?" I ask loudly. She looks up with tears dotting her cheeks. "Jackie." She says.

"Don't 'Jackie' me! Stop!" I exclaim. She drops the knife and I say, "What is going on?" She sighs in response. "Are you self-harming?" I ask.

She starts crying a little. "When did this start?" I ask. "A few months ago." She replies.

"How many months?" I ask. She stays quiet. "How many?" I demand. "Seven." She replies.

"This has been going on for seven months and you haven't told me, your best friend?" I cry. "What could you do about it? Britney, Rachael and Jennifer have been sending me threats for years. I'm nothing." She replies.

I shake my head. "Er, everyone loves you. Your parents and friends think you're golden and Mason loves you to the moon and back! Just before I came in here, Mason was saying that he's scared to ask you out." I say.

"Of course you guys like me. You've known me since I was born." She says.

"Erin, everyone thinks you're amazing. You have the voice of an angel, and your personality is fantastic. Don't let a couple of bullies take you down with harsh words." I say.

"They beat me up." Erin says quietly. "They beat you up?" I ask. "Multiple times." She replies.

"Er, this is really serious. Did you tell anyone?" I ask. "You're the first person I've told." She replies.

"I need to tell your family. I need to tell our friends." I say. "Please don't! I'll stop, just don't tell Mason." Erin pleads.

I shake my head again. "I need to tell them. It'd be different if you had, like... an eating disorder, but this will definitely kill you." I say. "I have an eating disorder as well." She says quietly.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" I ask. She stays quiet.

"Come on, let's go out there." I change the subject. We loop arms and walk out into the parlor.

"Hey! You okay?" My boyfriend asks. "Yeah, we're fine." I reply. Andre looks at Erin with worry in his eyes.

I sit down and Noah wraps an arm around me. "Hey babe." He says. "Ugh. Do you have to call me babe?" I ask. "No, but do you have to have a 525 dollar pair of heels?" He asks. He's talking about my favorite pair of heels which I got for 525 dollars.

"But that's my favorite pair of heels!" I protest. He smiles and kisses me.

I have the best boyfriend ever.

Alana's POV

December 9th

10:00 AM

Right now Andre and I are out by the forest having a picnic. "Have you noticed anything wrong with Erin?" Andre asks. "Yeah, but I think it might just be the flu." I reply, trying to change the subject.

"No, I think it's something worse. She's acting shut up, like Andy is." He says. "Yeah. Can we talk about something else?" I ask. He nods in response, but he still looks worried.

I take his chin in my hand. "Look babe, Erin is tough. She can fend for herself, I know it. You have nothing to worry about. If you did, the first person she would've told is you." I say. He calms down. "I know, I know. But even though we're only two minutes apart, she's still my big sister and I want to be there for her when trouble comes." He says.

I smile and kiss him. "Trouble is nothing to us. I mean, look at our parents. They were in Sibuna and they had crazy stuff going on. But they got through it." I say after the kiss. He smiles and nods.

"We will too." He says. I nod and hug him. "And you know what? I love you so, so, so much." I say. "I love you too, Alana." He says. He pecks my cheek.

"You're supposed to be the dumb one. Where did you learn this stuff?" He asks. "I had a great teacher." I reply. He blushes and looks down at his apple.

Blake's POV

11:00 AM

How is Andromeda so beautiful? She's so different from her bubbly mum and her hilarious dad. Right now we're at her house and she's showing me her room.

"And this is the desk I use for my drawing." She says, pointing to the jet-black desk.

"Wow. Big desk." I remark. "Yeah." She says simply and brushes her messy black hair out of her gorgeous hazel eyes.

I squint through the darkness at the sketch on the wall. It's amazing. It's of a dark forest. "Whoa, did you draw that?" I ask. "Yeah." She replies.

"That's amazing. I wish I could draw as well as you." I say. She smiles. "Um, I could maybe teach you sometime." She offers. "That would be awesome! Thanks." I exclaim.

"Um, I'll be, um, right back." She stammers and walks out quickly.

I look around the room and see a paper peeking out of a drawer on the big black desk. I open the drawer and take the paper. I unfold it and see something amazing.

It's a drawing of me smiling. She has every detail correct. My sandy blonde hair, my brown eyes, the dimple in my chin.

The door behind me opens and I quickly put away the drawing. "Hello, Blake!" Alana says. "Oh, hey Lan. I thought you were Andy." I explain.

"Oh, no. Just me. This room is so dark!" She exclaims. "Yeah. I like it, though." I sigh. She nods with a suspicious look in her eye.

"So, how long have you had a crush on Andy?" She asks. I look down. "Ever since we were babies." I admit.

"Aww. Just like Andre and I." She sighs. I roll my eyes so she can't see.

"Anyways, did you ask her out?" Alana asks. "No. But she did ask if she could teach me to draw." I say glumly.

"Ohhh. Well, bring her black roses." Alana orders. "Black roses?" I ask. "Yes. They're available at Rosie's (no idea if this exists, but if it does, I don't own it)." She replies.

"Ok?" I say uncertainly. "You'll do great." Alana nods.

Andromeda's POV

I just heard Blake talking with Alana about dating... me! I feel so happy but so scared at the same time. My heart is pounding. I can't breathe!

I take a deep breath on my inhaler and calm down. My therapist made me use this inhaler because he says it 'helps me with my problems.' I've overheard him talking with mum and dad, and he thinks I have a 'social disorder' and that I'm having 'suicidal thoughts,' whatever that means.

But how could Blake date a girl like me? I'm weird and I sleep with a one-armed teddy bear 'cause I cut the other arm off. Will I ever be normal?

Dawn's POV

3:15 PM

"Mum, Dad, I'm going out!" I call from the entryway. "Oh, where you off to, sweetie?" Mum asks.

"Going to practice sports?" Dad asks. "Yeah." I lie. "Ok, dear. Have fun. Be safe." Mum says.

"She's a Campbell! She'll be fine." Dad says and winks at me. He limps to the living room with the help of Mum.

Did I tell you? Dad used to play professional football (soccer), but then one player hurt his legs real bad, so now he has crutches and always will.

I grab my bag with the 'special stuff' in it and run off to the place in the forest. "Hey." I greet my acquaintances (there's about five of them here).

"Why you late?" One giggles. "I got held up. Homework." I reply. "I stopped doin' homework years ago, lady." Another slurs.

"Look, I'm only here for the stuff." I tell them. "Yeah." Says another and then breaks out laughing.

"We got some special stuff today. We got some Grade A tree. Now make yourself comfortable, or we'll do it for you." The tough one says.

I sit down on the log bench. They hand me a tree and a pipe. I light the pipe and breathe in. I feel a sense of relaxation settle on my body. I breathe out and cough.

"Like it?" One asks. "Sure." I reply and breathe in again. "Enjoy." Another says.

I smoke the tree until the pipe is gone and I feel strange. I stagger through the forest and cross the street without watching for cars. A few almost hit me, but I ignore them.

"Hey sweetie! Did you enjoy practice?" Mum asks. I giggle. "Yeah." I say. Mum looks at me, concerned.

"Honey, are you feeling alright?" Mum asks. "Yeah. I just am a little tired." I reply.

"Ok, sweetheart. Just be careful." Mum says and walks into the living area where her desk is, so I assume she's going to work on her news story, as she's an anchor.

I stumble up the stairs, missing a few steps and go to sleep on my bed right away.

Mick's POV

4:00 PM

Joy walks into the living area and looks concerned. "Hey babe, what's the matter?" I ask. "Dawn's acting strange, but I'm sure it's nothing." She replies.

"Oh. Would you like me to chat with her?" I ask. "Actually, that would be great. She only trusts you, so she might tell you what's up." Joy says.

"When did you become so great?" Joy asks. "When we started dating." I reply. She blushes and smiles, sitting next to me on the couch.

I kiss her gently. The kiss deepens and we pull away when I hear, "Mumma? Dada?"

I look down and see Tony standing in the middle of the living area in his cute little Lion King sweatshirt holding a giant stuffed Simba. "Hey, buddy!" I greet him.

"Dada, what you doing?" He asks. "Oh, nothing sweetie. We're just talking. What are you doing?" Joy asks.

"I- I... I hungry." Tony says. We laugh. "Ok, buddy. We'll fix you some soup, ok?" I say. He nods and hugs our knees.

"Thank you Mumma and Dada." He says and runs off to his toy firetruck.

"We have the best kids." Joy says, hugging me. "Yeah." I reply.

Little do I know that our 'perfect children' have, well...

Problems.

**Hey! Sorry for the long chapter wait. I've been super busy. But I hope you liked the chapter! And next chapter, there will be more on Erin, Dawn, and Blandromeda. And a new storyline with Andre will start. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	4. Scream

**Hiiii! I missed you guys in the long time I haven't seen you, so yeah. I've been on vacation, and the website said it had wi-fi, but GUESS WHAT?! FALSE ADVERTISING! Anyway, this is chapter 3. BE EXCITED! This chapter, Andre will get a big surprise and there will be more on Blandromeda... and Erison.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA, sorry!**

Andre's POV

December 10th

10:00 AM

I'm checking stuff on my phone when I get a message from Jessi, my old girlfriend. Specifically, the girl I dated before Alana.

_jthegreat: Andre?_

I'm surprised. Should I reply? She broke my heart when she dumped me.

**andrethemagic: What do you want?**

_jthegreat: I have something to tell you._

I think and raise an eyebrow. I tap on the side of the phone.

**andrethemagic: Are you ok?**

_jthegreat: Can we meet tomorrow at Olive Garden _(I don't own this)_?_

I think. This could be just an excuse to make out with me. This has happened before. But she could be in trouble and needing my help, which has also happened before.

**andrethemagic: Ok, I'll meet you at 8.**

_jthegreat: Can we do 5? I like to keep it early._

**andrethemagic: Fine.**

I shut off my phone and sigh. I have a girlfriend. I have Alana. This isn't about a make-out session, and if it is, I'm not interested.

Blake's POV

12:30 PM

I didn't think Andy would take me up on her offer, but this morning she texted me and was like, 'Hey, can you come over so I can help you learn how to draw?'

So I said ok. And now I'm at the door to her room, knocking gently. She opens the door and smiles shyly.

"Hey." I greet her. "Hi." She replies and steps back so I can come inside.

I peer around her dark room and see lots of drawings of flowers, lakes, forests, and other things.

"So, I thought we could start with pottery." She says and tucks a tuft of hair behind her ear.

"Ok." I reply, overcome by her beauty.

She beckons me over to a spinny thingy. "That's called a pottery wheel." She tells me. I nod.

"Place your hands around the clay on the center of the wheel." Andy instructs me. I place them up high.

She laughs lightly. "Let me help you." She says. I nod and she places her hands on top of mine and shimmies them up and down the wheel. I smile.

Andy smiles a small smile and our faces start getting closer. We're just about to kiss when she says, "Just so you know, I've never done this before."

I smile and nod. "Me neither." I reply and kiss her. It feels like electricity is transferring through our lips. It's amazing... she's amazing.

We pull apart and I feel her black lipstick imprinted on my lips. She clears her throat.

"So now we go to the kiln." Andy says. I nod and follow her. After about thirty minutes of it baking (in which I pretend not to know how to mix paint so she'll help me), she takes the vase out and it's actually pretty good.

Andy smiles at me. "Nice job." She says. "Thanks." I reply. "Now we paint." She says.

"Ok." I reply and pick up my brush. I paint the vase black, my new favorite color.

She smiles when I'm done. "That's great." She says. I smile triumphantly.

"Oh, you've got black lipstick on your mouth." She says. I swipe at it. She laughs softly.

"Let me get it." She says and cleans it off with her thumb. "Thanks." I say. She blushes.

We stay silent for a few minutes before I say, "Hey, I got this Starbucks (don't own this, even though I wish I did. FREE FRAPUCCINOS FOR EVERYONE!) card for $50 and maybe if you wanted to hang out, we could use it."

She starts breathing heavily and her pupils get bigger. "Andy? Andy, are you ok?" I panic.

Andy takes a deep breath on her inhaler and calms down. "Yes, I'm fine." She says quickly. "Oh, good. You scared me." I say.

"So, about that Starbucks?" I ask. She takes a deep breath. "Alright. That could be fun." She replies.

On the outside, I play it cool.

On the inside, I scream, "YESSSS!"

Erin's POV

December 11th

1:00 PM

I'm at my locker, putting away my textbooks when Jennifer, Britney and Rachael walk over with snarls on their faces.

"So Rutter, I've heard you've been messing with my Mason." Jennifer says. I look up at her with a few textbooks in my arms and say, "Jennifer, first of all, Mason doesn't have a girlfriend, and second of all, we're just friends."

Britney rolls her eyes. "Yeah, right." Rachael says.

I sigh. "Look, I've known Mason since we were babies. We were born on the same day. Of course he's about five minutes older, but still. We were destined to be best friends. I'm not dating him, so feel free." I tell her.

Jennifer stops for a moment. "Whatever. The point is, he's the star football (soccer) player, and I'm the head cheerleader, so we're just a click away from becoming the most popular couple in school. I know you're fooling around with him, Rutter. And I will not stand for it." She says.

"Yeah, Rutter. You're nothing but a disgrace to this school- no, this town's name." Britney says.

"More like this planet. You were never meant to be born. You're just a big, fat, ugly mistake." Rachael spits.

Jennifer then eyes my lucky charm, a little keychain rose. I got that from my maternal great-grandma (or, in Nina's case, Gran) before she died. I was only three years old. For ten years, it was my happiness when Mum and Dad argued. For the past four years, it's been what keeps me alive.

I try to protect it with my hand, but Jennifer grabs it. "What a trashy little fake flower. It amounts up to the beauty of a ten year old macintosh apple- which, by the way, is still prettier than you." She says.

I lunge for her, but Britney and Rachael pin me to the lockers. Jennifer smiles deviously and says, "I think we'll put this where it belongs."

She then pitches the flower from the open window to the lake next to our school. Jennifer's the pitcher on the softball team, so she never misses. It sinks to the bottom of the lake, taking all my happiness with it. She smirks and whispers into my ear, "Why don't you just kill yourself? I could help you with the job." They then sashay away, cackling evilly.

Then Mr. Jeffries (he's like Mr. Schuester from Glee), my acapella and Spanish teacher runs over.

"Are you ok?" He asks. I, trembling, shake my head. "Alright, let's get you to the principal's." He says and places a hand on my back to lead me to Mrs. Katie's office.

In Mrs. Katie's office, I sit down on the bright blue chair. "Did Jennifer touch you?" Mrs. Katie asks.

I'm too scared to speak. "Erin, I can't help you if you won't talk to me." Mrs. Katie says.

"Well, she's obviously terrified! She was just bullied." Mr. Jeffries says.

I take a deep breath. "She took my rose and threw it into the lake." I say. "Is that all she's done?" Mrs. Katie asks.

"No, she... she's done things before. She's beaten me up and sent me threatening notes and I feel like every time I walk past her she's going to hurt me. There's like a- a cloud of fear over me everywhere I go." I say.

Mr. Jeffries wrinkles his eyebrows in confusion. "But just now she... she leaned over and whispered to you, didn't she?" He asks. I think about my options. I could tell and be beaten up more or keep quiet and save my life.

But I have to tell. "She asked me why didn't I just kill myself and then she, um- she said she could help me with the job." I say quickly and look down.

Mrs. Katie and Mr. Jeffries sit in silence. "Why haven't you told us this has been going on?" Mrs. Katie asks.

"Because I've been too afraid she's going to beat me up more." I reply. "But we can expel her. We can help you feel better about yourself." Mr. Jeffries says.

I shake my head. "Yes, you can protect me at school, but not at home." I say.

Mrs. Katie taps her heel on the ground. "We will call her in and have you two sort it out." Mrs. Katie says.

I think about protesting, but we could learn from this.

Jennifer struts in a minute later. "What do you want?" She asks Mrs. Katie.

She then turns and sees me. Her eyes grow wide and she lunges for me. "You told them, you little-," The rest of her words I choose not to hear.

Mr. Jeffries holds her back and gets her to sit in the other chair.

"Jennifer, we understand that you are angry at Erin because she told us something. Can you tell me what that something is?" Mrs. Katie asks.

Jennifer looks around. "Because I told her, uhm... I told her she needed a makeover!" Jennifer lies.

"Jennifer, we all know that's not what you did. And why would Erin make up something like this?" Mr. Jeffries says.

"Something like what?" Jennifer asks, batting her fake eyelashes.

Mrs. Katie tells Jennifer what she did. "What?! Erin, how could I ever do that? You're my best friend!" Jennifer lies.

"Oh, so my best friend would give me an eating disorder? My best friend would make me be self-harming? My best friend would send me threatening notes? My best friend would beat me up and offer to help me kill myself? Real good friend." All the things she's done come pouring out like hot lava.

Mr. Jeffries and Mrs. Katie exchange a look. "An eating disorder? Self harming?" Mr. Jeffries asks.

I look down, ashamed. "I-I'm sorry, I, um..." I trail off.

"I'm calling your parents in. Both of your parents." Mrs. Katie says.

My Mum and Dad arrive with Jennifer's parents behind them.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Dad asks worriedly. "Yeah, Daddy... fine." I reply quietly.

"Jennifer, what is going on?" Jennifer's dad demands. "Nothing, dad." Jennifer scoffs.

"Actually, Mr. Scott, something is going on." Mr. Jeffries says.

Mr. Jeffries and Mrs. Katie tell our parents what's going on. "Oh, honey, why didn't you tell me any of this?" Mum asks.

"Because you've been working like mad on your book and Daddy, the store has been hectic. I want to deal with this on my own." I reply.

Mr. Scott looks angry. "Jennifer, why would you do this?" Mrs. Scott asks. "I'm telling you, I didn't do any of this! She's lying." Jennifer exclaims.

"Why would Erin make this up?" Mr. Scott demands. "Uhm... I don't know, maybe she just wants attention." Jennifer says.

Everyone in the room except her groans. "Jennifer, you will have all your things and yourself off campus by the end of the school day." Mrs. Katie says.

Jennifer looks down and walks out with her parents. Dad immediately hugs me. "I'm so sorry, Daddy." I apologize.

"Don't apologize, honey. We're going to make you feel better." Mum says. "Thanks, Mum." I say.

She joins in on the hug and I pretend to smile, but inside I'm aching.

Andre's POV

December 11th

5:00 PM

I'm sitting in a booth at Olive Garden when I see Jessi walk in with a baby cradled in her arms. A baby? What?

"Jessi!" I call and she sees me and smiles.

"Hey hon." She greets me. "Hey Jess!" I reply.

"Sorry about the baby. She's my sister." She says. I smile and nod understandingly.

We talk and order and I coo over the baby until the end of the night. "I need to use the restroom." I say and slide out of the booth.

I walk back after the bathroom and say, "Sorry." But no one says anything back. I look on the other side of the booth and see her 'little sister' and no one else. I also see a note.

I pick it up and read it.

My dearest Andre,

I must admit... I lied to you. The baby is not my sister, it's your daughter. I can't keep her anymore. This is up to you now. Please take good care of her and give her a home and a father.

Love,

Jessi

P.S. She's 6 months old. Her name is Emily.

I finish the note and look at the little girl. How didn't I recognize it before? She has my auburn hair and my green eyes along with my skin color and nose.

I put the note down and bury my head in my hands. How could this happen? Why didn't Jessi tell me?

"Sir, would you like your check?" The waitress asks. I look up and nod. I pay the check without saying a word and gather my things. I then look at the baby. Emily.

I walk over to her and pick her up. Her nose wrinkles and she starts sobbing. I look around and see everyone staring at me. I smile nervously and walk out.

She's still sobbing and I try to rock her. "Shhhh, shhhh." I say. She screams louder.

Well, I'm sure glad I walked here now.

I bounce her gently and sigh, thinking about the 20 mile walk I took to get here for a little exercise.

I decide to get a motel room. "Son, pardon me for asking, but how old are you?" The owner asks me. "17." I reply and take the keys, walking upstairs.

The baby screams and screams. I get in the shower and cry, trying to escape her screams.

Erin's POV

6:00 PM

I unlock the door and walk in from my extracurricular acapella class. It's completely silent and I remember that Mum and Dad are out on another vacation to 'reconnect.' They've been fighting a lot lately, and I wonder when they're just going to get a divorce.

I walk upstairs and go in my room, where I take off my makeup and change into a black tank top with my penguin pajama bottoms.

Then I hear muffled crying. I wonder what's going on and walk through the house. I then walk into Leilani's room.

She's sitting on the ground screaming and her crib has collapsed. It does that since it's a 'pack n play.'

"Leila!" I exclaim. She screams louder and I say, "No, shh, shh, shh."

She ignores me and screams. I pick her up and rock her. "Shh, it's ok princess. I'm here, I'm here. I know." I soothe her.

Leila whimpers with tears streaming down her cheeks. I bounce her gently and she screams more.

"It's ok, princess." I say. I tickle her tummy and she stops screaming. I outstretch her in the air and bounce her and she starts giggling.

"Good girl." I coo and pull her close to me. I then attack her with 'the claw,' which is basically just my hand.

I bounce her and ask, "What are you doing here all alone, little miss?" She replies, "Mumma go."

I nod. "Yes, yes. Mumma is on vacation. But I have no idea why you're here alone." I say.

She shrugs and hugs me. "Wove woo." She says. I smile. "I love you too, sweetie pie." I say.

I walk to my room with her in my arms and grab my cell phone. I dial Mum and wait for the phone to answer.

She picks up on the third ring. "Oh, hey honey! Are you ok?" She asks worriedly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask. "Erin, you know how I feel about your cussing." Mum scolds.

"You left Leila here all by herself. How could you? She's only two for Criest's sake! And it's a noun, which you should know since you're an author." I exclaim.

"She was asleep, ok? I figured you'd be home in fifteen minutes and she'd be fine. But I forgot you had acapella." Mum says.

I laugh sarcastically. "A responsible mother wouldn't forget." I say into the phone.

"I am responsible." Mum replies. "No you're not! Andre and I basically have to take care of her." I say.

"I just forgot. I made a mistake. And your father and I take so much care of you." Mum says.

I shake my head. "Yeah, Dad does. But you don't." I say. "Erin, I am your mother." She says.

"Why, just because I came out of your body? No. Do you know who has been my mother, or my mothers? Amber, Patricia, Mara and Joy. They love their kids." I say and hang up.

Leila looks up at me nervously. I smile at her. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to curse. Don't say those words, ok?" I ask. She nods. "Sissy?" She asks. "Yes, sweetie?" I ask.

"Everything gon' be ok?" She asks. That brings tears to my eyes. "Yes sweetheart. Everything will be fine." I say.

Joy's POV

7:00 PM

I change into my light pink nightgown and walk into the bedroom. Mick is sitting on the bed, stretching out his legs.

"Hey." I greet him. He looks up and smiles. "Hello, gorgeous." He replies. I laugh and walk over. He hugs me and we lie back on the bed.

We kiss for a moment and I pull back. "Mick, I have to work on my news story." I say. "Please." He says simply. I look down into his sky-blue eyes and smile. "Ok, ok." I reply and peck his lips softly.

Mara's POV

7:50 PM

I walk into the bedroom and see Eddie reading, oblivious that his wife is standing right here.

"Well, I guess I rubbed off on you." I say. He looks up and smiles. "Nah. This is just an interesting book." He says and beckons me.

I crawl into bed and grab my book. "Don't read." He groans. "But this is an interesting book!" I mock him. He scowls and pecks my cheek.

We spend the rest of the night reading and I'm reminded of just how much of a nerd he is.

Amber's POV

8:10 PM

I skip into Alfie and my room and see him playing on his phone. "Alfie?" I ask. He looks up at me and smiles. "Hey Ambs." He greets me.

"Can you stop playing Angry Birds so we can cuddle?" I ask. He immediately puts away his phone and allows me to crawl over. I tuck in his little 'nook' and sigh. "We have such perfect kids." I say. "Agreed." He replies. I smile and peck his cheek.

"How long have we been married now?" He asks. "Umm... I think about twenty years, since we're 37 and we got married so young." I reply.

"Wow. I can't believe how faithful we are." He says. I nod and smile. "I guess when you love someone, things work out." I say. He hugs me.

Patricia's POV

9:30 PM

I stride into my bedroom and see Jerome eating an apple and watching the news in bed.

"You're watching that garbage?" I ask. He looks up and laughs. "It's important, but I get your perspective." He says and turns the TV off.

I crawl into bed and sigh. "You ok?" He asks. "Yeah, fine. I'm just tired." I reply. "I am too. You wanna watch something better than garbage?" He asks and takes a bite of his apple.

"No thanks. I just wanna talk." I reply. "Ok." He says and takes the last bite of his apple.

"Let me throw it out." He says, but I put my hand over his stomach so he can't get up. "Throw it from here." I say. He laughs and nods.

Jerome throws the apple core at the trash can and lands it. "Yes!" He exclaims. I hug him and kiss him deeply.

He shoots, he scores.

Jackie's POV

9:50 PM

I'm in bed, staring at the ceiling when my phone buzzes. I grab it and it's from Noah.

_noahluvsjackie: Good night, sleep tight._

I smile. I know, I know. It's cheesy, but we do it every night. I type in:

**jackieluvsnoah: Don't let the bedbugs bite.**

I then sleep amazingly.

Andre's POV

10:00 PM

When I finally get Emily to sleep, my phone buzzes. Luckily she stays asleep. I check my phone and it's a text from Alana.

_agal6112: Nighty night._

I smile and reply:

**andrethemagic: Nighty night.**

**So, DRAMAAAA! Let's recap: so Andre got a text from his girlfriend that says they needed to talk, and it turned out she was dumping their baby which he didn't know about on him. And Blake and Andromeda (A.K.A. A&B or Blandromeda) are sorta dating now because they kissed. Erin's enemy whose name is Jennifer is now expelled because she was bullying Erin, whose parents now know about her eating disorder and that she's self harming. Plus, Nina and Fabian left on a trip to 'reconnect' and forgot Leilani, their baby daughter, at home, but luckily Erin found her, and then Erin called her mom and said some really mean things to her like that Nina wasn't her 'real mom' and that Erin basically had to take care of Leilani on her own. Please say what you want to happen next in the reviews! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**


	5. Suspicion

**Good day, fellow Fictioners. XD! This chapter I'm going to do something you will HATE, but don't worry. Things will go okay with these two. And Andre will tell Amber, Alfie, Nina and Fabian about Emily. Erin and Nina will have some mother-daughter bonding time. Also, a little suspicion with Erison... I should make a parody of Stevie Wonder's 'Superstition' and change it to 'Suspicion.' There is a little suspicion, goin' round with Erison! Niceeeee. Thanks to houseofanubisfan2 for the awesome suggestions, they were very helpful. Anyways, ON WITH THE... er, CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: Erin, do the disclaimer for me! Erin: Mkay. This awesome lady doesn't own HOA. *sob* (you'll learn about sobbing in chapter *tents fingers while laughing evilly*)**

Elizabeth's POV

December 12th

6:30 PM

"Ok muffin, have fun!" Cass's dad says. She's coming to the sleepover at our house. "I will!" She replies. "Oh, she will!" I exclaim. Her dad laughs. "Always a pleasure, Lizzie." He says.

Cass runs in with her pink duffel bag slung over her shoulder. "Hey BFF!" She greets me. "Hi BFF." I reply.

"Ugh. Girls." Jack says and takes a bite of his ice cream sandwich.

"Mummy, Jack's eating ice cream before dinner!" I call. Jack scowls as Mummy calls him.

Cass giggles. "What's for dinner?" She asks. "Ummmm... it's a surprise!" I reply. "What kind of surprise?" She asks. "I don't know what it is." I admit.

Cass rolls her eyes and slugs me on the arm playfully. "Dinner's ready, everyone!" Mummy calls.

We all run into the kitchen and I see liver and onions on the five plates. "Ugh, that smells horrible." Jack says.

Dad walks in and says, "Jack, don't say that about your mo-," He stops when he sees what's on the plates. He gags, which makes Cass and I laugh.

"What? Liver and onions is healthy!" Mummy insists. "Mrs. Miller, I love you like my own mum. But this meal smells and looks gross." Cass says.

Mummy sighs. "We're ordering pizza." Dad says and claps his hands once.

"Pizza?" Noah asks from the foyer upstairs. He slides down the banister and I laugh.

"Noah, that is unsafe!" Mummy exclaims. "Oh, mum, you know I'm about as careful as a stunt man." Noah says and kisses Mummy's cheek. Mummy frowns.

"Mum, we all love you." Jack says and hugs her. We join in on the hug and Mummy smiles.

Alfie's POV

December 21st

2:30 PM

Right now I'm at the coffee shop with Amber. Andre and Alana said they seriously needed to meet with us.

I then see Nina and Fabian walk in. "Why are you here?" I ask. "Uh, why are you here?" Nina asks.

"Andre and Alana invited us." Amber replies. "No, Andre and Alana invited US." Fabian says.

"We invited all of you." A man's voice says. We all look over and see Andre and Alana.

"Sit down." Alana says. We do so nervously.

"So, I didn't want to tell you this, but a certain someone told me if I didn't tell you four, I'd have to give her up for adoption, and-," Andre starts.

"Her?" Fabian asks. "Adoption?" I ask.

Andre looks down. He then tells us everything.

"Andre!" Amber says when he finishes.

"Nobody's going to change my mind. I love her and I want her to be my daughter. I'll support her and I don't need any help from you or any of you." Andre says.

"Andre, sweetie." Nina says. "What?" Andre asks. "It's ok." I say.

Andre looks relieved. "Are you serious?" He asks. "Yes. We want you to do what you want and be responsible." Fabian replies.

"You're sure you're ok with this?" Amber asks Alana.

"Yes, I am completely ready to support my amazing boyfriend and Emily." Alana says. Andre wraps an arm around her and they kiss.

"Well, could we meet her soon?" I ask. "Of course, of course." Andre says and wipes a few tears from his eyes.

"Tell me everything about her! Where have you been keeping her?" Amber asks.

"All I want to know is how he got past my Nin." Fabian says, rubbing Nina's shoulder.

Andre claps his hands once. "Well, her name is Emily Alicia Rutter. She's only about six months old. She was born on the 17th of June. I've been keeping her in the closet, but I've been letting her sleep in a little $45 dollar pack 'n' play. I have a picture." He says and pulls his phone out.

Emily is beautiful. She has olive skin, jade eyes, messy auburn hair, and fine eyebrows.

"Oh, Andre. She's beautiful." Nina says. "You two are gonna be great parents." I say, and I really believe it.

Erin's POV

3:45 PM

I'm in my room, practicing my number for the acapella competition when I hear a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I ask. "It's me." Mum's voice replies.

The door opens and I see her timidly peeking in the room. "You ok?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just sweaty from dancing." I reply.

She comes in and sits on my bed. I sit backwards on my desk chair and stretch my feet out.

"Oh sweetie, you have an ingrown toenail." Mum says. She gets the toenail cutter.

She cuts my toenail. "Thanks." I thank her.

"Ooh, can I give you a manicure? I mean, if you want?" Mum asks. I laugh and smile. "Of course." I reply.

She gets out the polishes and the tools. "Lavender, right?" Mum asks. I nod. "You know it's my favorite." I reply.

Mum takes out the brush and starts painting my nails. "I'm sorry." I whisper.

"It's ok. I deserved it. You're so amazing when you take care of your sister and basically your brother. And I love you so much." Mum says and hugs me.

"Oh, sorry. Your nails are probably a little mussed." Mum says. "It's fine. Do you want me to do yours?" I ask.

"Sure." She replies. "Red." I say. She smiles and nods.

"But... can I talk to you about something serious?" I ask. "Of course. Sweetie, you can talk to me about whatever you want." Mum replies.

I take a deep breath. "The other night, I got drunk at a party and I, um... I went home with Mason." I mutter.

Mum gasps. "Sweetie, that's..." Mum trails off. "Don't finish that sentence, please." I beg her.

"Yeah, I wasn't planning to." Mum says. "Did you use protection?" She continues.

I laugh lightly. "Mum, I was drunk. I don't know what happened except for what I just told you." I reply.

"Oh, dear God." Mum says and starts rocking herself. "Mum, it's ok. I would have noticed any change by now." I say.

"No, but that's the thing, sweetie. Have you been extra tired lately? Have 'the girls' grown bigger? When was your last period?" Mum asks.

I think about it a moment. "Well, my period was supposed to come five days ago. But that's just a late period." I reply.

Mum clutches my pillow. "Sweetie, do you know how long it took for me to get pregnant with you?" Mum asks.

"One time." She says. I then get nervous and start breathing heavily.

"Just one time?" I ask. "Yes." Mum replies.

I cough a few times and try to calm myself down. "Shh, it's ok. We'll go to the drugstore." Mum says.

"No, what if I'm already pregnant? I don't believe in abortion, and I'm too young to do any of this." I say, putting my hands over my mouth.

Mum hugs me and kisses my forehead. "You're going to be fine." She whispers. I sigh and calm down.

"I know." I say.

Jackie's POV

5:00 PM

I'm sitting at my desk, working on my History homework on my computer, when I get an IM from Noah.

_noahluvsjackie: Can we chat?_

I smile.

**jackieluvsnoah: Of course, babe!**

_noahluvsjackie: I have a confession._

I frown and think of what it could be.

**jackieluvsnoah: Are you ok?**

The next thing he writes knocks the breath out of me.

_noahluvsjackie: I've been seeing someone. Jennifer Scott._

I can't breathe. It's as if I'm drowning and I'm directly below the surface, but I can't reach the top. And Jennifer Scott? Erin's archnemesis? She almost made Erin kill herself.

**jackieluvsnoah: I hate you.**

I then change my username to luckygal, even though I don't feel very lucky right now.

How could he do that to me? I'm in love with him. I thought he was in love with me. This apparently isn't true.

Nina's POV

December 22nd

12:35 PM

I'm at the drugstore with Erin now. I remember how I felt when I did my first pregnancy test. I was exactly her age. 17, almost 18, and already almost an adult. I could be pregnant at the same time as my daughter.

"Mum, what kind of pregnancy tests should I get?" Erin asks. I tap my chin and see the ones I used for my first time.

"These." I say and hand her the box. "You sure?" She asks. "Yes." I reply.

Erin looks down. "Mum, I need to be positive about this." She says. I smile sympathetically. "Sweetie, it's gonna be ok." I say and hug her.

We buy the tests and Erin goes into the bathroom.

Erin's POV

12:45 PM

I sigh and look in the mirror. This is me. This is us. Mason and I. Just us. I imagine all the things it could look like if I actually was pregnant. What, with my long golden hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and dimples and his mocha-colored fro-hawk, chestnut eyes, Latino skin, and smooth, freckled cheeks.

I do my thing and set the timer on my phone. These 3 minutes are so long and tense.

Mum comes in. "You ready?" She asks. "Yes." I reply.

I look at it and tears come to my eyes.

**So, that's it! That's the chapter. Do you want Erin to get pregnant? Do you want Jackie and Noah to get back together? Vote in the reviews, ok? Chuff you!**


	6. Merry Christmas! I'm Pregnant

**I'm SOOOO sorry for the long wait. Fanfiction has been HORRIBLE, not letting me update. I've worked so long on this chapter! Anyways, I now have 8 reviews in about 21 days (including one from yours truly), and my old story, The Secret of the Heart-Shaped Key (which I'll be updating tomorrow for my waiting fans), has only 6 in like two months, so this is officially my most popular story out of my, like, 3... anyways, so happy! I logged off and searched 'House of Anubis' in the toolbar and this was the first thing that came up! HOORAYYYYYY! Anyways, this chapter, like I said is Christmas! And there'll be a little trip as a Christmas present, so BE EXCITED! Erin is, I've decided, something you'll find out in the chapter. 3**

**Disclaimer: Sometimes I look in the mirror and I see beautiful Brad Kavanagh whispering in my ear, 'You own House of Anubis,' but then I realize he's taunting me and I go cry in the bathtub. Then I top it off with a Brad-a-thon (where I sit and listen to his music while looking at my own slideshow of pictures of him while eating Blue Bell's 'The Great Divide'). :'(**

Last time on Next Generation:

I sigh and look in the mirror. This is me. This is us. Mason and I. Just us. I imagine all the things it could look like if I actually was pregnant. What, with my long golden hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and dimples and his mocha-colored fro-hawk, chestnut eyes, Latino skin, and smooth, freckled cheeks.

I do my thing and set the timer on my phone. These 3 minutes are so long and tense.

Mum comes in. "You ready?" She asks. "Yes." I reply.

I look at it and tears come to my eyes.

Erin's POV

December 22nd

12:50 PM

Two pink lines are read on all three sticks. Tears gather in my eyes. "Sweetie," Mum says.

I storm out of the bathroom and run to the forest by Mum's old school, Frobisher-Smythe Academy.

Branches are whipping at my face. I took off my shoes, so they're streaked with blood by thorns. The gnarled branches are surrounding me.

I run to the stump where Mum, Dad and Amber first started Sibuna. It's still burnt by the fire they started at the initiation ceremony 18 years and 351 days ago.

This is where all that trouble started. I then realize all this happened today. All that trouble is happening to me.

I lay down across the stump and stare at the trees above me. I then start singing **(whatever this song is called, all the rights go to Suzanne Collins)**.

_Deep in the meadow_

_Under the willow_

_A bed of grass_

_A soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head_

_And close your sleepy eyes_

_And when you wake_

_The sun will rise_

_Here is safe_

_Here is warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are safe_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place_

_Where I_

_Love_

_You_

Tears run down my cheeks. I can't go back. I'll run away. Go live in Hollywood. Become famous.

I stand up and wipe the tears from my eyes. I have to go back. I need to. Running away won't escape the fact that I'm pregnant.

I walk slowly back home and when I open the door, I see Andre bouncing Emily and murmuring to her.

"Hey, Er!" He says and puts Emily down. "What's up?" He asks. I walk quickly towards him and hug him.

"Er... are you ok?" He asks. I tell him everything. "Oh, Erin... that's really serious. Are you ok? Is it safe being pregnant with your, you know... anorexia and self-harming thing?" He asks.

Now I'm angry. "I am fine. I am strong. Don't get down on me. You're my little brother. You're supposed to worship me." I say.

"No, I..." Andre trails off.

I storm up to my room and fall onto my bed, crying.

I wake up at the light of day. I check my clock and it's only 5:30 AM. I groan and go to the door.

When I open the door, it bumps into a sleeping Mason. He groans and opens his eyes. He sees me and jumps up.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Uh... your mum told me you needed to talk to me." Mason replies.

I think about telling the truth. "Yes, I did- I, um..." I trail off.

No way in hell!

"I just wanted to tell you I'm staying here for college." I say. What? It's not a lie.

"Oh. Good. Anything else?" He asks. "No." I reply quickly.

Joy's POV

December 25th

5:00 PM

Mick and I wake up to Tony jumping on the bed. "Chwistmas, Chwistmas!" He cries.

"Tony, don't hurt your father's legs!" I exclaim. He lands between us. "Sowwy, Mumma. But is Chwistmas!" He apologizes sweetly.

"I'm fine." Mick says. "I know, but still." I say.

"Pwesents, pwease!" Tony begs. "Of course. Of course." Mick says.

We go into the living area after waking Dawn and Mason. "Why now?" Mason asks.

"Because your brother wants to." Mick says. Mason smiles and Dawn rolls her eyes. Mason tickles Tony and Tony giggles.

We start opening presents, and as in we, I mean the kids.

Mason gets a new football (soccer) ball, a red FC Liverpool sweatshirt along with an identical one, but blue. He also gets a lock and key necklace from Erin.

Dawn gets a lot of new sports things, also a case of twelve posters for sports teams.

Tony gets a LOT of Lion King things. He also gets a big bouncy ball along with a toy airplane.

Mick and I are watching the kids play with their presents when he asks, "Hey, can we talk?"

I nod and we go into the hall. He hands me a little black velvet box and I open it. It says, 'Mick & Joy for 20 amazing years.'

"Oh my God... I forgot it's our anniversary." I say. He laughs. "Just kidding." I say. He breathes a sigh of relief.

I give him a new watch. He smiles. "Thanks." He says. "It's crap." I say. He smiles. "No, I love it." He says.

We kiss and continue our day happily.

Eddie's POV

6:00 AM

I wake up to Mara kissing me from my neck to my bellybutton and up again.

"Mars," I groan. "Good morning, sleepy head." She greets me.

I glance at the clock. "Mars, it's 6 AM." I say. "Well, Christmas is here and I just can't wait for my present." She says.

"When did you become so fiesty?" I ask. "I don't know." She replies, kissing me between words.

"Maybe you rubbed off on me." She continues.

"Well, you woke me up, so let's open presents." I say. She smiles and pecks my lips once, teasing me.

I smile back. "Let's go wake the kids." I say.

We wake Noah, Jack and Lizzie and go out into the living area.

Noah, who's strangely glum, gets a few book series, notepads, and a laptop computer.

Jack gets a LOT of CD's, a how to dance book (which Noah teases him about), and a unitard (which everyone but Mara teases him about).

Lizzie gets a lot of Barbies with ponies and a little princess coloring book.

"This has been a great Christmas." Mara says. "Yeah. But we forgot to exchange presents." I remind her.

"Honey, I'm giving you your present later, remember?" Mara asks quietly. I laugh. "No, that's not... I meant our presents we can show she kids." I say.

She looks down. "Oh. Well, here." She says.

She then hands me a scrapbook of us over the years. With our friends, the two of us, with the kids.

"This is amazing, Mars!" I say. "No, not really." Mara blushes. I then hand her a silver locket with three pictures inside, one of me, one of the kids, and one of Noah's sonogram photo.

"Oh, Eddie. This is beautiful. Thank you." Mara says and kisses me gently.

I smile and we spend the rest of the day having fun.

Amber's POV

7:00 AM

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way." Aiden wakes me up. I smile. "Good morning sweetheart." I say.

He looks up at me sweetly. "Sorry, Mumma. I just was excited to open presents! Please?" He asks.

I nod. "Ok baby. Let me wake up Daddy." I say.

"Wait, Mumma?" Aiden asks. "Yes?" I ask. "Can we scare him?" He asks. I grin and laugh lightly. "Sure." I reply.

Aiden stays quiet and leaps on Alfie. I then start tickle-attacking him.

Alfie immediately shrieks and wriggles around uncontrollably. "Please stop, it hurts!" He laughs.

We stop and Aiden giggles. "Can we open presents now?" Alfie asks.

Aiden nods and looks at me with big brown puppy eyes. "How can I say no to those faces?" I ask.

Aiden and Alfie both fist pump and high five. I laugh. "C'mon, let's go wake Alana and Andromeda.

After we wake them, we go into the living area. "Didn't we used to open presents at, like, noon?" Alana asks.

Alfie smiles and puts an arm around Alana. "Yes, but that was before we had Aiden." Alfie says. "Yeah!" Aiden backs his dad up.

Andromeda rolls her eyes and picks up a small envelope. She opens it and smiles.

"Who's that from?" I ask. "Blake. He got me a 25 dollar gift card to Starbucks." Andromeda replies.

Yeah. Apparently, their date went REALLY well and now they're certified boyfriend-girlfriend.

Alana gets a fashion designing notebook, and lot of clothes that Alfie deems 'inappropriate.' She also gets a red baby jumpsuit-thing from Andre, for Emily.

Andromeda gets a lot of black clothes, art supplies, a big easel from Alfie and I, and, of course, the Starbucks card.

And, last but not least, little Aiden gets a lot of little plastic hockey toys.

A few hours later, Alfie taps me. "I have a present for you." He says and hands me a pot.

In the pot is a cactus. I laugh immediately. "Yeah, that was the first batch of flowers you gave me." I say.

He nods. "And, I also have this." He says and goes over to a large object covered with a sheet.

He whips off the sheet and it reveals the dollhouse. The one that I thought got destroyed. The one that helped Nina and I in banishing Rufus.

"Alfie!" I exclaim. "Like it?" He asks. I smile. "Yeah, but I thought that thing was destroyed!" I reply.

He smiles back. "Yeah. I actually hid it under my bed." He says. I slap his chest playfully. I kiss him and the kids groan.

We pull apart and I hand him his present. He opens it and smiles. "Raspberry cupcakes." He says. I laugh.

"Well, I know you love them. Even though I almost got a reaction." I say. "Aw, am I worth it?" He asks.

I nod and kiss him once more. "Ewwww!" The kids say.

Jerome's POV

8:00 AM

I wake up to the alarm ringing merrily. I groan and turn over, ignoring it. It still annoys me.

"Turn that thing off." Patricia snarls. I turn it off and now I'm awake.

"Thanks for waking me up, doofus." She says and gets out of bed. I smile. "Only for you, m'love." I say and kiss her.

She rolls her eyes. "Merry Christmas." She says.

We wake the kids and go into the living area. "Isn't this supposed to be sleep in day?" Jackie asks grumpily.

"Well, aren't you just a little ray of sunshine?" Blake asks happily and taps her nose.

Jackie fumes. "Couples." She murmurs so Blake can't hear.

"Aren't you a couple?" Cassidy reminds her. Jackie looks down. "Yeah." She says.

Jackie gets a lot of prank things like whoopie cushions, which Patricia hates. She also gets a lot of shoes.

Blake gets a lot of mugs and merchandise from Starbucks from Andromeda. He also gets some sports things.

And Cassidy gets lots of books. She also gets a little pink DS, and a ton of coloring books.

"Mum?" Blake asks Patricia. Just like I planned.

"Yes, B?" Patricia asks. "Can Jackie, Cass and I show you something?" He asks.

Patricia smiles. "Of course." She says.

Blake, Cass, and Jackie rip off their PJ pants and shirts. Blake has on a tux, Cass has on a red dress with a black sash, and Jackie has on a black dress with a red sash.

Patricia immediately starts laughing. They start dancing in the middle of the living room, swaying and quietly singing oohs and aahs.

I then slip out of my robe and show off a tux. I put on my hat and start singing, 'Let It Snow.'

_Me:_

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful_

_Blake:_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_Jackie:_

_And since we've no place to go_

_All:_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_Cass:_

_It doesn't show signs of stopping_

_Me:_

_And I've got some corn for popping_

_Blake:_

_The lights are turned way down low_

_All:_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_Jackie:_

_When we finally kiss goodnight_

_Cass:_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm_

_Me:_

_But if you really hold me tight_

_All:_

_All the way home I'll be warm_

_Blake:_

_The fire is slowly dying_

_Jackie:_

_And my dear, we're still goodbying_

_Cass:_

_But as long as you love me so_

_All:_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

Patricia claps insanely. "Did you like it, Mummy?" Cass asks.

Trixie nods. "I loved that! Are you going to perform it at the Winter Party?" Trixie asks.

Every year, the Anubis students and their kids gather at the biggest house (Fabian's) and eat dinner. We also have a little Talent Show and whoever wins gets fifty dollars. Everyone also gets five minutes to say something they want, make any family announcements, whatever.

"No, we're all going head to head. But I hope you liked it, because I also have a present for you that you're going to like as well." I say and kiss her forehead.

I then hand her two boxes, a large, slim one and a small black velvet one.

She opens one and it's a new blazer. "Oh, Jerome! I love it!" She says and kisses my cheek.

"Open the other one." I urge her. She does so and it's a beautiful purple ring.

Cass gasps. Jackie goggles. Blake pats me on the back as if to say 'good job.'

"Oh my God. Jerome, it's beautiful. But this must've cost a fortune." Trix says.

I smile. "You're worth it." I say. She laughs lightly and I slide the ring onto her right ring finger, a mirror of her wedding ring finger.

Trix gasps lightly and kisses me after I put it on her finger. "Ugh, seriously?" Jackie asks.

We pull apart and Patricia makes a face at the kids. I laugh and help Cass put together her new Lego princess set.

Nina's POV

9:00 PM

I wake up to Leila bug crying. "Ughhh," I groan. "Leila." Fabian says and starts to get out of bed.

I then feel vomit rising in my throat. I run to the toilet and puke. It's... lovely?

When I finish, my throat's burning. "You ok?" Erin asks from the door. She's holding Emily in one arm and Leila in the other.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I've been pregnant three times before, so I'm used to it." I reply.

She looks down. "I'm scared to tell everyone." She says. "I know. But you can tell everyone at the dinner, right?" I ask.

She sighs. "Tell everyone what?" Leila asks. Erin smiles. "Nothing, sweetie." She says and bounces Leila and Emily.

They giggle and she puts them down. They both crawl away to go play.

I get up. "Do you want to open presents?" I ask. "Sure." She replies.

We get Andre up and go into the living room to start opening presents.

Andre gets a new laptop, a new iPhone, and a new comforter. Erin told me to get him a Star Wars comforter, but I didn't even though it'd be funny.

Erin gets a lot of college things for AMDA **(don't own this)** and a lot of new makeup. She also gets a new camera, a new laptop, and a new iPhone.

Leila gets a ton of cute little-kid stuff. Emily gets basically the same thing as Leila, but for littler kids.

"So, all this is great. But you're hiding something. I can tell." Andre says to Fabian and I.

I laugh. "Andre, you always call me out." I say. Fabian smiles. "Yes, we've gotten you one more present." He says.

Erin looks at me, curious. I then go to the backyard and open the door.

In trots an adorable Australian Shepherd puppy. She has scruffy grey and black fur, a pink nose, and lovely blue eyes.

Emily trills at the sight. She probably doesn't understand anything but the fact that it's something other than her.

Leila exclaims, "Puppy!" She then crawls over to the dog and starts petting it quickly.

Andre and Erin smile and look on. "She's ours?" Erin asks and immediately coos over the puppy.

"Yes. She's yours, all of you. Now what's a good name?" Fabian asks. "Maggie!" Erin exclaims very loudly.

We look at her, surprised. "Sorry. I'm reading a book where the protagonist is named Maggie." She apologizes.

The puppy jumps up on Andre. "I love the name." He says. "Maggie?" Leila asks.

"Yes, sweetheart." Fabian says and picks her up. Emily sneezes, probably from the fur. That dog sheds a lot!

"Awwww." Andre says and cradles his daughter. I smile at my grandbaby.

Fabian then hands me a box. "Aww, what's this?" I ask. "Just a little something." He replies.

I open it and see a maternity shirt that says, 'Pillsbury Dough Girl.' I immediately start laughing.

"Like it?" He asks. I nod, still laughing, and kiss him quickly. He hugs me and after, I hand a bag to him.

He opens it and it's a ton of his favorite kinds of candy. His eyes widen and he groans in happiness.

"Oh my God. Candy." He says. Suddenly Erin is very interested, especially in the Sour Patch Kids.

Erin moves toward her dad slowly. "Did you know that Sour Patch Kids are bad for people named Fabian?" She asks.

Fabian smiles. "Is that so?" He asks. Erin nods.

"Mhm. It also says if they get any, they should give it to their daughter named Erin." Erin says.

Fabian laughs and hands her one of the ten packages of Sour Patch Kids. Erin fist pumps and kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks Daddy." She says and goes over to start her new laptop up.

Maggie jumps around a little and then turns in about a million circles.

"Mum, how many weeks in are you?" Andre asks. "Um..." I think.

I tap my chin. "Well, I got pregnant late October, I think the 29th, and so I was 8 weeks yesterday." I reply.

Andre nods and starts playing with Maggie.

Mason's POV

6:30 PM

Oh, gosh. My solo is coming up. I'm so nervous. It's the annual 'Anubis Winter Showcase,' and in a few seconds I'm doing a number with the guys.

"You nervous?" Mum asks. I smile nervously. "No," I say, my teeth chattering. She laughs lightly.

"You'll be ok, hon. Remember you did a number with the other toddlers when you were three?" Mum asks.

I laugh at the memory. We did 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.' Erin got the solo. She was amazing at singing, even at three.

"Yes. I wasn't nervous then." I say.

Mum smiles. "Yeah, and you had lots to be nervous about!"

I laugh. "Mhm."

"Especially the dancing."

"_Especially _the dancing."

"And the singing was, um... well, it was off key. And you confused twinkle with tinkle."

"Well, it's only a one letter difference. You didn't notice."

"Actually, everyone did."

"No way!"

"Oh, yeah way." Mum says and laughs.

I look down, embarrassed.

"Hey, you'll be great. You have a voice like angels." Mum says and takes my cheeks in her hands so that my lips stick out.

I then hear my cue (which is basically Dad saying, "Come on out!") and smile.

"Good luck." Mum says and kisses my forehead.

Noah and Andre walk over and Noah slings an arm around me. "You ready, champ?" Andre asks.

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be." I shrug.

Noah and Andre then walk out with microphone in hand. They start the choreography.

I then grab my mic and walk out.

Everyone's looking at me. Erin is staring straight at me, front and center. She's absolutely beautiful.

I hear my heart beating in my ears. My stomach feels like it's at the back of my throat. When I dance, it feels like I'm lugging ten bowling balls on my feet.

I open my mouth and start singing.

_Me:_

_Girl, I must_

_Noah and Andre:_

_Warn you_

_Me:_

_Situation is_

_Noah and Andre:_

_Serious_

_Me:_

_Let's cure it 'cause we're running out of time_

_Oh, it's so_

_Noah and Andre:_

_Beautiful_

_Me:_

_Relationships they seem from the start_

_It's all so_

_Noah and Andre:_

_Deadly_

_Me:_

_When love is not together from the heart_

_Andre:_

_It's drivin' me out of my mind!_

_Noah:_

_That's why it's hard for me to find_

_Me:_

_Miss her_

_Kiss her_

_Love her_

_Noah and Andre:_

_Wrong move you're dead_

_All:_

_That girl is poison_

_Noah:_

_Never trust a big butt and a smile_

_All:_

_That girl is poison_

_Andre:_

_Poison!_

_Noah:_

_If I were you I'd take pre-_

_Andre and I:_

_Caution_

_Noah:_

_Before I start to meet fly girl, you know?_

_'Cause in some_

_Andre and I:_

_Portions_

_Noah:_

_You'll think she's the best thing in the world_

_Andre:_

_She's so_

_Noah and I:_

_Fly_

_Andre:_

_She'll drive you right out of your mind_

_Beware she's schemin'_

_She'll make you think you're dreamin'_

_All:_

_You'll fall in love and you'll be screamin'_

_Demon_

_Hoo_

_Andre:_

_Poison_

_Deadly_

_Movin' it slow_

_Lookin for a mellow fellow like DeVoe_

_Gettin' paid_

_Laid_

_So better lay low_

_Schemin' on the house_

_Money_

_And the whole show_

_The low pro *silent* she'll be cut like an aaa-fro_

_See what you're sayin'_

_Huh_

_She's a winner to you_

_But I know she's a loser_

_How do you know?_

_Me and the crew used to do her!_

_All:_

_Poison_

_Andre:_

_Poison!_

_Noah:_

_I was at the bar_

_Shake_

_Breakin' and takin' 'em all_

_And that night I played the wall_

_Checkin' out the fellas_

_The highs and the lows_

_Keepin' one eye open_

_Still clockin' the *silent*_

_There was one particular girl that stood out from the rest_

_Poison as can be, the high power chest_

_Noah Miller here and I'm runnin' the show_

_Bell_

_Biv DeVoe_

_Now you know!_

_Yo_

_Slick_

_Blow_

_Me:_

_It's drivin' me out of my mind!_

_That's why it's hard for me to find_

_Can't get it out of my head_

_Miss her_

_Kiss her_

_Love her_

_Noah and Andre:_

_Wrong move you're dead!_

_All:_

_That girl is poison_

_Andre:_

_Never trust a big butt and a smile_

_All:_

_That girl is poison_

_Andre:_

_Poison!_

_Me:_

_Yo' fellas_

_That was another dope one_

_You know what I'm sayin' Noah?_

_Yeah, Mason C in full effect_

_Yo', wassup to Andre R_

_And I can't forget about my poison_

_And the whole Anubis crew_

_All:_

_Poison _**(I don't own 'Poison,' except for my lyrics that I changed)**

The group bursts into applause. I smile, breath short from exhaustion.

The three of us high five and wave to the audience.

Erin is smiling particularly at me. I smile back shyly and blow a kiss. She blushes and looks down, embarrassed.

Dad claps. "Ok. Anything you'd like to add to that?" He asks.

I look at the guys and nod. "Anything?" I ask. They nod.

Noah steps up.

"Hey. That song was for my poison." He says and looks at Jackie. Jackie immediately blushes and I see tears gather. She runs out.

"I'll get her." Jackie's mum says and follows her daughter out.

Andre looks confused and steps up. "Ok? Uh, that song was for my girlfriend Alana, my annoying little sister Erin (at which Erin exclaims, "Older!"), and my baby girl Emily. Erin, though you are annoying, I love you a ton. Em, I love you more than life. And Alana, you didn't need to help me with Emily. Actually, anyone decent would've dumped me on the spot. But that's what I love about you. You're not decent, and I love you for that. I love you so much." He says and blows kisses.

Andre steps back and I step up. "Thank you, Andre, for that very long and boring speech." I say.

He throws his towel at me.

"Ok. Uh, I just want to say, I love my friends and family very much, and... that's it." I say.

Everyone claps. I smile and step down.

Patricia's POV

7:00 PM

"What was that all about?" I ask Jackie outside.

She turns to me, face streaked with tears. "Sweetie!" I exclaim.

Jackie hugs me. "Oh, honey. Shh, shh, shh." I calm her.

She sobs into my shoulder.

"Baby, what's the matter?" I ask.

She takes a few deep breaths. "N-Noah cheated on m-m-me." Her voice breaks.

I feel anger bubbling up in my throat.

"He did what?" I ask.

"He cheated on me with Jennifer Scott." Jackie replies.

I think for a moment and then I remember. "Jennifer Scott? You mean Erin's enemy?" I ask.

She nods and cries harder. I hug her.

"Shhh, shhhhhhh. It's ok honey." I say.

I calm her down with a few hugs and then we go back inside.

Erin's POV

7:15 PM

I'm so scared. Why am I scared? I perform almost four times a week. It's probably because Mason's here. Or that I'm pregnant.

I then feel a cramp. I'm ok, I'm ok. Just the baby. It's growing. I rub my abdomen gently.

"Hey, you good?" Jackie asks. I look up quickly. How much did she see?

I smile as if nothing's wrong. "Um... yeah. I guess." I reply.

"You sure?" She asks. "Of course." I reply.

"Ok. You ready to tell me the truth?" She asks.

I sigh. I then start crying into a pillow. "Oh, crap." I hear her mutter. She has no idea.

I tell her everything. She then exhales, looking surprised.

"Who's Dad?" Jackie asks.

I hesitate before answering. "Mason." I reply.

"Oh dear God. Crap, does he know?" Jackie asks.

I look down. She exhales again. "Crap." She says.

I hug her and she whispers, "You'll be ok. It's ok."

I calm down. "Am I gonna be ok?" I ask, voice breaking.

Jackie sighs. "I don't know, but I'll be here to help you through it all." She says.

We pull apart and Mason's dad calls for us to come out. Alana then skips over, happy as usual.

"Let's do this." She says and takes my hand. Jackie takes my other hand.

I smile at them. "Let's go perform." I say.

I don't know why, but this performance seems so much... different. I've performed so many times in front of strangers. These people have known me since before I was born.

I walk onstage (which is basically the middle of the living area) and smile.

"Hello. Um, I think you know who we are. And we'll be singing a song by One Direction (at this, the boys groan). Hope you enjoy it." Jackie says.

I take a deep breath, both to calm my nausea and give me some stamina for my first line.

_Me:_

_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like it's made just for me_

_Jackie:_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_Alana:_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_Me:_

_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile_

_Alana:_

_You've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs_

_Jackie:_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_All:_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do_

_It's you_

_Oh, it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_Alana:_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_Jackie:_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_All:_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_Me:_

_I know you've never loved_

_The sound of your voice on tape_

_Alana:_

_You never want_

_To know how much you weigh_

_Jackie:_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_All:_

_But you're perfect to me_

By this point, I'm about to barf. I can feel my stomach clenching. At the back of my throat it's burning. But I keep singing.

_Jackie:_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_Alana:_

_And you'll never treat yourself right_

_Darling_

_But I want you to_

_Me:_

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_All:_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you_

_Oh_

_All:_

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_'Cause it's you_

_Oh_

_It's you_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_Me:_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_All:_

_And all your little things _**(I don't own 'Little Things')**

And then I hurl. I blow chunks right in the middle of the stage, onto the floor. Everyone is silent. No applause. No standing ovation like I'm used to.

Mum runs to me and hugs me. "Are you ok?" She asks. I then burst into tears. Mason runs to me and hugs me, calming me down.

"I'm sorry." I apologize to everyone.

"It's ok." Everyone replies, even though they're disgusted. I can tell. Probably pregdar, pregnant radar. I read about it online.

I then look down. "I have something to tell you all." I say.

Everyone looks at me. I feel that they're worried. Again, pregdar.

"I'm pregnant." I finally say.

Everyone's reactions are different. Mum pats my back, as she knew. Andre looks pissed, as does Daddy. Leila looks a bit excited that she'll be an auntie. Emily has no idea what's going on.

"Whose?" Andre asks through gritted teeth. His voice is quiet, and his nostrils are flared.

I look down again. "Mason's." I say in a voice softer than a whisper.

Mason looks shocked. Then Daddy does something unexpected. He grabs Mason by the shirt collar, presses him against the wall, and punches him. I hear Mason cry out.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter? She'll never be the same now because of you." Daddy fumes.

Mason stays quiet. "What the crap? Back off of my son." Mason's dad says and grabs Daddy.

"Mick, that's enough." Mason's mum cries.

Then Mason's dad starts trying to beat up Daddy while Daddy attempts to beat up Mason.

I don't know what to do. This is my fault.

I jump into the middle of the fight, protecting Mason. He cowers behind me.

Daddy then gives Mason's dad a nosebleed.

"Stop!" I scream loudly. They all stop and look at me, surprised.

Shit. Damn you, hormones.

I stand there awkwardly and say something I've been keeping in store for if Mum and Dad ever got into a serious argument.

"Ever since I was a little girl, everyone in this room told me that we were family. And that family loves each other through thick and thin. I mean, Mick, you taught me how to trash talk. Joy, you taught me how to sew. Dawn, you taught me to keep cool under pressure. Little Tony taught me that Simba is like a god." I say. At this, everyone giggles.

I smile slightly. "Eddie, you taught me to fight MMA, and now I'm a black belt. Mara, you taught me how to read. Noah, you taught me to stand up for yourself. Jack, you taught me to prank. And Lizzie, you taught me the impossible- how to make a rainbow loom unicorn." Everyone laughs more and Lizzie hugs me.

"Alfie, you taught me some mean jokes. Amber, you taught me how to accessorize, even if your words were harsh. Alana, you taught me how to make a mean fratata. Andy, you taught me how to paint. And my little baby Aiden, you taught me that love is eternal- no matter the age difference." Everyone laughs a lot, as Aid and I are over ten years apart.

"Jerome, you taught me to write songs. Patricia, you taught me to stand up for what I believe in. Jackie, you taught me to give people a noogie and you taught me what a best friend feels like. Blake, you taught me to beatbox. Cass,you taught me how to design that Lego Eiffel Tower."

"Mummy, you taught me how to walk. Andre, you taught me to dance. Leila bug, you helped me learn that I am blessed. Em, you taught me that secrets are awesome."

"And then comes the men in my life. Daddy, you taught me how to talk. You taught me to sing and play instruments. You showed me that I am important in the world. And Mas. You taught me everything. You showed me that I am beautiful. I can make a difference. I am one of a kind. And I love you."

Everyone is hugging and/or crying now. But I'm not done.

"When did that stop? It feels like everyone's done with each other now. I mean, Dawn, what is going on every day after school that you can't tell us? Noah, why on earth did you cheat on Jackie? Andy, why are you so reserved? You never talk to anyone. Cass, we all know you're madly in love with Jack. Just say it! One day you won't have a chance. Mum and Dad, you're like on and off. One day you hate each other, the next you love each other like mad. Mas, are we dating or not? Even me. I'm pregnant. And look at this reaction. Daddy, you beating up Mas. That's horrible. Andre being pissed. Are you mad at me? Or mad at Mason? Or us? The baby?" I ask. Now I'm crying.

Daddy sighs and walks over. "Sweetheart, I'm not mad at you. None of us are mad at one another. I'm not mad at Mason. Or the idea of you and him. I already love the baby. We just have problems. Family problems." He says.

I nod and sigh. "I love you all." I say. Everyone nods and we do a giant group hug.

**Alright! Whew! LONG chapter, and long wait. Sorry! I just tried to do it well. So, next chapter is Mason, Andre and Erin's birthday... NEW YEAR'S! Be excited my friends, be excited. Also, a doctor's appointment for Erin. Is she really pregnant? Is she not? We'll find out. Also, Nina will go to an appointment as well. Mother-daughter OB/GYN appointment! Yay? Please review. Do you want Erin to be pregnant? What about Nina? Miscarriage? Bed rest? Abnormalities? PLEASE review! Luv u all!**


	7. Happy New Year, Happy New Problems

**Hola, Fictionistas! Last chapter was XMAS! This chapter is New Year's and OB/GYN appointments for Nina and Erin. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

Erin's POV

December 30th

10:30 PM

I'm lying in bed when I hear a knock at my door. "Ughhh." I groan. Maggie perks her ears up from the front of my bed. I pat her head and lay back down.

The door opens and Mum peeks her head in. "Sweetie? We have our appointments in an hour." Mum reminds me.

I groan again and turn over. She sighs and sits on my bed. "I know. You don't want this. But it's ok. That's normal. But you need to get up." She says.

I sigh and sit up. "Oh dear God." Mum says, seeing my messy bed head.

"What?" I snap. "Jeez, don't be so harsh. Turn around." Mum says, grabbing my brush.

She begins to brush my hair. I smile slightly. "See how easy that can be? You have such lovely hair, don't let it turn into a rat's nest." Mum says.

"Mum, stop. I brush my hair." I protest. "Mhm." Mum says.

Andre then knocks at my door. "Hey Erhead." He greets me softly. I smile. "Hey Andre." I reply.

He's been acting strange, like... like he's afraid of me. Hmm.

"How's little Em?" I ask. "Good." He replies shortly.

Mum looks between us strangely. "You two ok?" She asks. "Yeah." Andre and I reply at the same time.

He then walks out rather quickly.

A few minutes later, Mum walks out and I hear a knock at my door.

"Who?" I ask.

Then Mason walks in, carrying a big bouquet of flowers.

I smile so big it hurts. It may be just a little thing, but so what.

"I just thought I could bring you these to wish you good luck." He says.

I take the flowers from him and take a deep breath. White roses. My favorite flower.

"Thank you!" I say to him. He smiles shyly. "No problem. Could I, uh... could I-," He trails off.

I smile again. "Come with me?" I ask. Mason nods. "Of course! I'd love that." I say.

He nods, smiling. I put the flowers in a vase in the living area.

I turn around from fixing the flowers and Mason kisses me gently, but full on the lips. At first I'm shocked and make a surprised noise in the back of my throat, but then I'm overcome by bliss.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he places his hands on my hips. It's the kind of kiss that makes me realize I've never been so happy in my whole life.

I then hear someone clear their throat. We pull apart and I see Daddy holding a cup of coffee and raising an eyebrow.

Mason immediately steps back. I glare at Daddy.

"Hey, your kissing doesn't need to be on display." Daddy says and walks out.

Mason blushes, embarrassed. "You know you don't need to be embarrassed." I say and take his chin in my hand. He smiles and kisses me once. A quick, but ever as sweet kiss.

"Erin, be ready to move! We're leaving in five minutes." Mum calls.

"Oh crap. I gotta change." I say and start to walk away. Mason follows me. I turn around and narrow my eyes as if to say 'seriously?'

He looks down, bashful. "Stay there." I say and go to my room. I change into an emerald green strapless dress and black platform heels.

When I emerge into the kitchen, Mason's checking his phone. I smile.

"So, how do I look?" I ask and twirl. As I'm twirling, I trip over my heel and start to fall.

I brace myself for the hard tile floor, but instead fall into a warm and familiar pair of arms.

I open my eyes and find myself staring into Mason's big brown ones.

"You always look beautiful." He says and kisses me gently.

I smile into the kiss and he props me back up. He takes my small, delicate hand into his strong one.

We walk out hand in hand. "There you are." Mum says. Daddy is going as well.

He looks at Mason suspiciously. "Daddy, knock it off! Seriously!" I exclaim. Daddy holds his hands up in surrender and steps backward.

"You ready?" Mum asks me. "Yeah." I reply. Mason nods and we get into Daddy's car. Daddy is driving, Mum is in the passenger seat, and Mason and I are in the back. Andre's staying home with Leila and Em.

On the way, we discuss baby names. I thought I'd be having this conversation when I was 30, not 17.

"How about Sebastian Jerome for a boy and Jade Mara for a girl?" Mum suggests.

"Hmm. Maybe." Daddy says.

Mason seems to be thinking of names for our little one. "Maybe Aaron Andre for a boy?" I say.

"That's ok, but the AA thing is a little meh." Mum says. "True." I add.

"What about Annika?" Mason suggests.

We all look at him. "Annika?" I ask.

"Yes. I heard it the other day and thought it was just beautiful." Mason says.

Mum smiles. "Oh, sweetie. That's so pretty." She says. Mason smiles back and looks down happily.

"Annika Jacqueline Campbell." Daddy muses it.

"That's adorable!" I say, warming up to the name.

We get to the hospital a few minutes later. I'm really scared. "Mas?" I whisper to Mason.

"What if I can't do this?" I ask. He smiles. "Erin, you're the strongest person I know. You can do this."

Well, that brings on a smile.

With a new sense of confidence, I unbuckle myself. Mason jumps out of the car and opens the door for me.

I giggle. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Nothing, m'lady." He replies.

Mason holds out his hand and I step out of the car delicately. I hear Mum say a faint 'awwww' and Daddy rolls his eyes.

The four of us walk inside the hospital. The smell of cleanliness fills my nostrils. The beeping of someone's heartbeat on one of those machine thingys is a little scary.

This is too creepy. I can't do this.

I start to back up, but Mum grabs my hand. I look over at her. She nods and we walk to the desk.

"Hello. Please say your name and appointment." The secretary says.

Mum smiles. "Hello, I'm Nina Rutter and this is my husband Fabian Rutter. And this is my daughter Erin and her boyfriend, Mason Campbell. Erin and I have the 11:45."

The secretary types a few things in and says, "Doctor Howell will be with you momentarily."

We sit down in order like this: Daddy, Mum, me, and Mason. We talk for a few minutes and my teeth are chattering the entire time.

Five minutes later, a brunette woman walks into the waiting room. "Rutter?" She asks.

We stand up and the woman smiles. "Hello Nina, Fabian, Erin, and Mason. I'm Lisa Howell and I'll be doing your exam today. Right this way."

We follow her and I shiver. "Are you cold?" Mason asks. "No. Scared." I reply.

"Me too." He says and takes my hand.

At the end of a long hall on the top floor there's a dark room with a sonogram machine.

Mum sits on the exam chair first. Daddy, Mas and I sit down on the chairs in the room.

"So, tell me what happened." Dr. Howell says to Mum.

Mum thinks for a moment. "Well, back at the end of October, I took three pregnancy tests and they all said positive. Actually, I think it was two months ago today." She says.

Dr. Howell writes something down. "Ok. Now I'm going to rub this gel on your stomach for the sonogram. It's a little cold. I'll ask you a few questions as we go along." She informs us.

Mum lifts up her shirt and Dr. Howell rubs the gel on her stomach. Daddy holds her hand and I see her wince slightly when the gel touches her abdomen.

Suddenly, an image appears on the screen. A little alien-looking creature is floating around. I smile. A baby. My little sister or brother.

"And that's your baby." Dr. Howell says to Mum with a smile on her face. Mum has happy tears in her eyes and Daddy's already crying with joy.

"Who's the father?" Dr. Howell asks. "Um, Fabian." Mum replies. Obviously.

"And what is your date of birth and age?" The doctor asks.

"I was born on July 7th, 1992. My age is 40." Mum replies.

Dr. Howell writes something down. "Excellent. Do you have any medical conditions? Bulimia? Anorexia? Self-harming?" She asks.

"Nope." Mum replies and looks at me, since I have bulimia and anorexia. I was never tested for synesthesia.

"Alright! Your baby seems to be in perfect health. Now we're going to try and pick up a heartbeat." Dr. Howell says.

We listen for a moment as Dr. Howell puts a doppler on Mum's abdomen.

Sure enough, a steady heartbeat is heard. Mason squeezes my hand. I respond with another squeeze.

"Ok. Nina and Erin, please switch places." Dr. Howell says.

We do so and Mason pulls a chair next to me.

"Please tell me what happened." Dr. Howell says.

I think for a second. "I was at a party with Mason and I got drunk and then we did it and about a week later I took three tests and they all read positive." I cite.

"Have you been drinking after you had intercourse?" Dr. Howell asks. "No." I reply.

"And you are the father?" She asks Mason. He nods.

Dr. Howell nods. "Well, recent studies have shown that drunken intercourse makes you more likely to conceive." She informs us.

I nod, not sure what to think.

"Ok. I'm now going to rub this gel on your abdomen. It's a little cold." She says and rubs the gel on my abdomen.

When the icy gel touches my stomach, I whimper lightly and squeeze Mason's hand. He strokes my hand gently with his thumb and I calm down.

An image appears on the screen. I smile. A small object is floating around.

I hear a sniffle and look over at Mason. Tears are pooled in his eyes. I smile and lean over to peck his cheek. He smiles back.

"Your baby looks great. He/she looks very healthy for an embryo." Dr. Howell says.

I stare at the embryo and imagine a baby in my arms. Perfection.

"Please give me your date of birth and age." Dr. Howell asks.

"January 1, 2008. I'm 17, but I'll be 18 tomorrow." I reply.

She scribbles something and nods. "Any medical conditions? Anorexia? Bulimia? Self-harming?" She asks.

I look down. "Yes. Anorexia and self-harming." I reply quietly.

Dr. Howell looks at me for a few seconds. "Ok. When was the last time you ate and the last time you hurt yourself?" She asks.

"Um, I hurt myself on the 7th. But I ate a big meal last night." I reply.

"Would you like to have some therapy for your issues?" Dr. Howell asks. I think. "I guess." I reply.

"Ok. We'll have the four of you back in a month." Dr. Howell says.

"Oh, what are our due dates?" Mum asks.

"Oh, sorry. Nina's is July the 2nd and Erin's is September 4th." Dr. Howell replies and walks out.

We gather our things and sign out at the desk and then pile into the car.

"September 4th." I say. "Unless you're early." Mason adds.

I nod and sigh. "It's ok." Mum keeps repeating. Daddy is silent.

When we get home, Mason and I go to my room.

We lay on the bed together and stare at the ceiling. "Mason?" I ask.

"Yeah." He replies. "I'm scared." I say.

"Yeah. Me too." He says.

Our fingers entwine and we sigh.

Jackie's POV

5:00 PM

I'm lying in bed crying about Noah when I get a text.

I pick up my phone and read the text.

_noahluvsjackie: Jackie? Are you there?_

I laugh/sob when I see his username is still noahluvsjackie.

**luckygal: Noah, please stop texting me. And change your username.**

_noahluvsjackie: I'm sorry. But you know that video about following your dreams and how you must always try to pursue them? I was just following my dream._

Well, thanks for unleashing Niagara Falls.

**luckygal: Please stop.**

_noahluvsjackie: No. I must pursue my dream. I love you, Jackie. You're my dream._

**luckygal: Noah, I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you. I just don't know if I can trust you.**

_noahluvsjackie: Jackie, I'm so sorry. I was dumb. Please forgive me. I don't know if I can live without you. Please. You're my life. You can always trust me and me betraying your trust was the dumbest thing I've ever done._

I sigh and wipe my tears.

**luckygal: Please just stop. Don't make this harder on me than it already is. I need a Prince Charming and you can't be my Prince Charming.**

I then sign off and fall into bed, crying.

Andre's POV

6:30 PM

"Emily! Please stop!" I beg a screaming Emily. "Shut that kid up!" Mum hisses.

"Sorry!" I say and start shushing her. She seems to scream louder with each of my words.

Dad then runs in, eyes bloodshot. "Andre. Please." He says.

"She's just screaming and I don't know what to do!" I exclaim.

Dad then picks her up and cradles her. She immediately stops crying and has a neutral face. How is it that my own daughter doesn't respond to me, but my dad?

"The trick is to cradle the head and sing." Dad says. He then starts to sing.

_Dad:_

_Hush-a-bye_

_Don't you cry_

_When you wake you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses_

_Blacks and bays_

_Dapples and greys_

_All the pretty little horses_

_Blacks and bays_

_Dapples and greys_

_Coach and a six little horses_

_Hush-a-bye_

_Don't you cry_

_Oh, you pretty little baby_

_Go to sleepy little baby_

_Oh, you pretty little baby _**(this all belongs to Doplin)**

Emily is instantly asleep. "Wow. Dad. You have a great voice." I compliment Dad and he pats my back, smiling.

"You know I sang that song to you and Erin when you were young." He says. I smile.

"It always worked with the both of you. I do miss when the both of you were young." He says and sighs.

I stare down at a sleeping Emily and am overcome with love and happiness.

"Dad, you're never gonna lose me or Erin. Or Leila. Or little Rutter. And especially Emily." I say.

Dad gently puts Emily in her crib and then hugs me. I hug him back and I wonder when those dad-son moments stop.

Dawn's POV

6:45 PM

I breathe in and remove the cigarette from my lips. Nice. I lean back against my bed and take a deep breath in.

"Sweetheart, are you in there?" Mum asks and walks in. Her eyes land on me, then go to the mirijuana in my hand.

She gasps and runs out. "Mum, wait!" I say, but she doesn't answer.

I collapse on my floor into a ball of tears and frustration.

Nina's POV

January 31st

11:00 AM

I'm chewing on a granola bar, walking through the halls, when I see all the teenagers gathered in the living room, all doing different things. Andre and Alana are cooing over Emily, Mason and Erin are eating candy, and Noah and Jackie are playing video games together while trying not to make out.

"Hey guys!" I greet them. Everyone grunts in return and doesn't look up from their activities.

"Erin, don't eat candy before breakfast. And you need to reduce your blood sugar if you want the baby to be healthy." I scold her.

Erin nods and pops another Smartie into her mouth. I scoff and roll my eyes.

Mason unwraps a Milky Way and feeds it, bit by bit, to Erin. Maggie whines at his feet for a bit of candy. He laughs and feeds her a treat from the treat jar.

"Oh my God!" Alana exclaims.

All of us look over and see Emily crawling. "Aww, get a camera!" I exclaim.

Andre grabs his phone and takes a picture of her crawling. "Nice! Save that one." Noah says.

"Aww, my baby girl is walking!" Andre says and snaps a few more pics.

"So what." Erin says and continues to suck on a jawbreaker.

Andre turns to her and rolls his eyes.

Jackie's POV

3:00 PM

I'm walking across the snow of the field by my house and I see a basket that reads, 'For Jackie.' "What on earth?" I ask and sit down.

I open the basket and see an anonymous note. It reads, 'Go to the clearing in the woods as soon as you read this.'

I laugh and go to the place where Sibuna initiated. The clearing in the woods, as the note says.

The clearing is transformed. Rose petals are surrounding the clearing and the old stump has a blanket over it and there's a cute little basket.

I look around for someone and see Noah in a tux. I can't help but laugh.

"You put this together?" I ask between giggles. "Yeah. Guilty as charged." Noah replies.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I love you. And I always will, no matter what happens." He replies.

I smile and jump into his arms. "I'll always love you as well." I say and kiss him deeply.

He seems surprised at first, but follows my groove.

We pull apart because I can't breathe and I smile.

"We should, uh... eat. This cost like $50 and I don't want it to go to waste." Noah says.

I laugh and nod. We sit down on the chairs beside the stump and I see catfish with refried pinto beans.

"My favorite." I say. Noah nods and smiles.

We eat and suddenly he reaches over to me and strokes my cheek.

I smile. "What was that about?"

He looks down. "That was about me doing something sweet for the love of my life." I reply. I blush.

"So does this make us together now?" Noah asks.

I laugh lightly. "You want more of this?" I ask.

He blushes and laughs. "Yes, but seriously." He replies.

"Well, I do want to be with you. But we should keep it secret. Like a secret relationship." I suggest.

He nods and looks down.

"What, you wanna brag about your awesome girlfriend to your friends?" I ask.

He laughs and says, "Yes. I want to brag about you to everyone in the world. But I have to deal with bragging to you, my best friend. And I can live with that. As long as you're happy."

I smile. "No, let's tell people. I want you to be happy."

We then kiss again.

Erin's POV **(yes, again :))**

5:30 PM

I knock lightly on the door of Mason's house.

His mum answers, smiling. "Hey sweetie!" She says.

"Hey Auntie Joy." I reply.

"How are you?" She asks.

I smile. "I'm good. And since I know you were wondering, the baby's good too." I reply.

Aunt Joy glances at my abdomen and inhales. "So, you need Mason, right?" She asks.

I smile and nod.

She lets me in and I look around.

Uncle Mick is sitting in the kitchen, eating grapes and leaning against a crutch. Dawn is drinking a glass of orange juice and avoiding her parents, which is strange.

"There's our little honey badger!" Uncle Mick teases.

I smile and high five him. "How you doing?" He asks.

"Meh. And I know you're wondering how the baby's doing, so it's perfect." I say.

Mick nods and hugs me. I return the hug and pull back a few seconds later.

"Pew pew pew!" I hear coming from the hallway.

I look at Uncle Mick and raise an eyebrow, confused. He just laughs and shrugs.

I then see Mason rolling down the hall with a piece of cloth tied around his head. Tony is following him on his hands and knees.

"Stay down- we have an invasion. Get to the fifty-seventh wing... Erin!" Mason says.

I smile. "No, don't let me stop you. You have an invasion. You need to get to the the fifty-seventh wing." I mock him.

He blushes and sticks his tongue out.

"ERIN!" Tony exclaims and runs to me.

I smile and pick him up. "Hey Tone!" I greet him.

"Hi! Guess what?" He asks, his usual chipper self.

"Umm... chicken butt!" I say.

He giggles and says, "No! Mumma told me that I am gon' be an uncle and that you are having a baby!"

I look over at Aunt Joy and she mouths 'sorry.' I nod, understanding.

I take a deep breath. "It's true. Are you excited?" I ask.

Little Tony seems to know that this isn't necessarily a bad thing, but not a good thing. He just nods.

"Buddy, why don't you go play with your new Christmas presents?" Mason asks.

I set him down and he runs off.

"Are you excited for the New Year's party?" Aunt Joy asks Mason and I.

Mason smiles and takes my hand. "Really excited." I say.

"And your birthday's?" Uncle Mick asks.

"Especially my birthday! 18 at last." Mason says.

I laugh and nudge him. "Nothing will be different, at least for the next few years." I remind him.

He shrugs and pecks my cheek. I smile and say, "We need to go or else we'll miss my practice."

Mason nods and we walk out the door after saying goodbye to his family.

I sigh into the cool winter breeze. "You ok?" Mason asks. "Yeah. I'm fine." I reply.

"I just really love you." I say.

He smiles. "I love you too."

Our fingers entwine and I sigh again.

"Do you want to sing something?" I ask after a few minutes.

He laughs. "Do you do that often?" He asks.

"Yes. Every day. I sing all the time." I reply.

Mason nods and says, "I'd love that."

I clear my throat and start singing.

_Me:_

_I figured it out_

_I figured it out from black and white_

_Seconds and hours_

_Maybe they had to take some time_

_Mason:_

_I know how it goes_

_I know how it goes from black and white_

_Silence and sound_

_Both:_

_Did they ever hold each other tight like us?_

_Did they ever fight like us?_

_You and I_

_We don't wanna be like them_

_We can make it 'til the end_

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I_

_Not even the Gods above_

_Can seperate the two of us_

_No, nothing can come between_

_You and I_

_Oh, you and I_

_Me:_

_I figured it out_

_Saw the mistakes of up and down_

_Meet in the middle_

_Both:_

_There's always room for common ground_

_Mason:_

_I see what it's like_

_I see what it's like for day and night_

_Never together_

_Both:_

_'Cause they see things in a different light_

_Like us_

_But they never tried_

_Like us_

_You and I_

_We don't wanna be like them_

_We can make it 'til the end_

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I_

_Not even the Gods above_

_Can seperate the two of us_

_No, nothing can come between_

_You and I _**(One Direction owns this33)**

I'm surprised by his beautiful voice. We harmonized on everything.

"You're amazing." I say.

He blushes and looks down. I tilt his chin up so I can look into his eyes.

"No, really. You're amazing." I say and kiss him gently.

He returns the kiss and it gets deeper. My hands wrap around his neck and one of his hands tangles in my hair while the other is wrapped around my lower back, pulling me closer.

I pull apart so that our noses are almost touching and smile while breathing.

"Whatever happens, just remember that right now is perfect and that we love each other." Mason whispers.

I nod and kiss him again.

After ten minutes of heavy kissing, we continue walking.

Soon we reach the concert hall where my rehearsal is.

"I'll be ready in about an hour." I tell Mason before I go inside. He nods and kisses me lightly.

"Girlfriend!" My friend CJ says when she sees me. "What's up?" I ask.

"What's up is that you were just making out!" My other friend GiGi says.

I blush and look down. "No I wasn't!" I protest.

"Really? Sweetheart, your hair is mussed and your lipstick is smudged." My gay friend Sebastian says.

"Maybe I was really into eating my apple today." I say.

Everyone laughs. I smile and ask, "You all going to the New Year's Party tonight?"

All my friends nod. My other friend, Jesse (he had a crush on me a while back), looks depressed.

"What's up, Jess?" I ask.

He looks up sadly. "You kissed someone who wasn't me." He says.

I laugh and hug him. "Jess, I'll always love you." I say.

Jesse smiles, happy again.

"Hey, where's Eli?" I ask. I'm referring to my other friend, Eloise.

"Eli's a little sick. But she said she's coming to the party." Kathe says.

"Ok, good. Because what's a party without Eli?" I ask.

"There isn't one!" We all respond. There definitely wouldn't be a party without party animal Eli.

"Come on, let's get started." Says workaholic Ria, short for Rihanna.

I nod and grab my dynamics for 'Part of Me **(don't own this)**.'

"Where are we on Part of Me?" Joey asks, his usual absent-minded self.

"Well, we're starting from the beginning." I reply.

Joey nods and starts beatboxing, keeping a perfect beat. Jesse begins to hum. Ria, Sebby, and Kathe begin singing the low, medium and high parts. GiGi and CJ start the sound effects.

I then draw in a big breath to start singing.

And I feel a burning sensation in my throat. I gag and everyone stops doing what they're doing. I run off the stage to the nearest bathroom and puke up the apple that I had today.

"Oh, my God." I hear Kathe say. "Is she ok?" Jesse's worried voice floats in. The boys are in the girls' bathroom?

"Maybe it's a touch of the flu." GiGi frets.

"But we need her! Her voice is the only one strong enough to sing for our performance, and that's in February! We only have 21 more rehearsals!" Ria says.

"Exactly. 21 more rehearsals." CJ says.

"Wait, I'm confused. 21 more what?" Joey asks.

I then walk out of the stall.

"Erin!" Sebby exclaims and goes over to me.

I smile weakly. "I'm fine. Just, like GiGi said, probably a touch of the flu." I lie.

Everyone nods. "Are you positive? We can get Ria to sing if you don't feel well." Jesse says.

I laugh lightly. "Jess, don't be such a worrywart. I'll be fine. Let's just pretend this never happened and get back to practice."

The rest of practice goes off without a bump in the road.

Jackie's POV

8:00 PM

Noah and I are talking at Starbucks when I ask for the millionth time, "Babe, why are we here?"

He smiles and repeats what he's been saying all night. "You'll see."

I sigh, exasperated. Then the clock strikes 8.

Suddenly a crowd of the shy people gathers around the small stage.

A man with a beanie walks onstage. "Welcome to the New Year's Eve poetry slam. Please welcome our first reader, Noah Miller." He says in a soft, smooth voice.

I look over at Noah and he grins.

He walks onstage and says into the microphone, "Hi everyone. This is Noah Miller. Uh, I've been here before. Hope you enjoy. It's called 'Happy New Year.'"

He then recites a poem. It goes like this **(I wrote this meself!)**:

_Happy New Year_

_All the celebratory toasts_

_The excitement for the new year_

_The party hats and confetti_

_Only three minutes to midnight_

_You're alone in your little apartment_

_Watching the ball prepare to drop in Times Square on your old television, only minutes away from your dwelling_

_With a bowl of Ramen_

_Waiting for your chapped lips to devour it_

_Two minutes to midnight_

_Two minutes before it's time_

_For you to leave?_

_For you to end?_

_Or to begin?_

_Fear gnaws at your insides_

_You shudder at the thought_

_Half terrified, but half curious_

_What is next?_

_What will happen?_

_One minute to midnight_

_Just one minute?_

_No more time?_

_For many the new year is a time of redemption_

_Of a clean slate_

_But for you_

_It's paying your dues_

_Like you've done your whole life_

_Is it fair?_

_Necessary?_

_Probably not_

_Most people haven't paid their dues_

_You have_

_And you're the one to go?_

_That can't be right_

_But then again_

_Nothing's right_

_We're all afraid of it_

_Since it's unexpected_

_But it's what happens next_

_And you control that_

_Except for life_

_Can you ever really control your life?_

_No_

_That's the answer_

_Simple_

_You could refuse to leave_

_But that's not how these things work_

_Thirty seconds to midnight_

_The ball is slowly sliding down its pole_

_Your breath matches its movement_

_Slowly growing softer_

_Your bones relaxing_

_Preparing for the long journey_

_To the afterlife_

_Fifteen seconds_

_The fear is fading_

_You won't see another year_

_You won't be here another day_

_That's ok_

_Everything's alright_

_Ten seconds_

_You rest on your couch_

_Pale_

_Too pale for another second_

_Let alone another ten_

_Five seconds left_

_The ball is almost at the bottom_

_Excited visitors counting down the seconds loudly_

_A couple holding each other tightly_

_Whispering unheard things_

_Three seconds_

_The fear is gone_

_You are ready_

_Your breath is stale and cold_

_One second_

_You whisper with all the strength you can muster_

_'Happy new year,'_

_And you are gone_

_All your problems are gone_

_All of your questions, answered_

_There's nothing now_

_Except for you_

_With your eyes lifeless_

_Body completely still_

_Breath is gone_

_You have left_

_This is the end_

_And now?_

_Now it is time_

_To begin_

I immediately start clapping. Everyone follows my lead and Noah's cheeks burn.

"Thank you." He mutters into the microphone and walks over to me.

"Noah! That was amazing! You have a real gift." I say. He blushes and looks down.

After everyone reads their poems, a man in a suit walks over to Noah.

"Hello, are you Noah Miller?" The man asks.

Noah nods nervously.

"I'm George Freeman, a professor at the London School of Arts. I listened to all the poems, and yours was by far the best." The man says.

Noah blushes. "It wasn't that good." He says modestly.

"Oh no, it was fantastic." I say.

George nods. "Is this your girlfriend?" He asks Noah. Noah nods.

"Well, I agree with- what's your name?" George asks me.

"Jacqueline Clarke." I reply.

George nods. "I agree with Jackie here. You have a real talent." He says.

Noah smiles slightly. "Thank you." He says.

"No, thank you. How old are you?" George asks.

"17." Noah replies.

"So, you'll be applying to which college?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. Probably Liverpool community college, to stay close to home."

"Well, after hearing your poem, I think you'd be a great contribution to LSA. I could get you a scholarship if money's the problem." George says.

Noah's jaw drops. As does mine.

"That's amazing, Noah!" I say.

Noah smiles a huge smile. "I'd love that. Can I get your email?" He asks.

They exchange contact information and I smile. My Noah, the best out of all of the others!

A thought then strikes me. He'll be in London. And I'll be stuck here in Liverpool. I have to go with him. But Erin needs help raising her little one.

What will I do? I want him to pursue his dreams, but I thought I was part of his dreams. Will he choose love or career?

Alana's POV

9:15 PM

I walk around the room with Emily in my arms, bouncing her gently. She won't go to sleep no matter what I do!

"Em, please go to sleep!" I coo. She giggles and looks up into my eyes. Her olive eyes bore into my hazel ones. I can't help but smile.

Andre then walks in. "Any luck?" He asks.

"Nope. But I need to ask you something." I reply.

"Ok, shoot."

"Why aren't you speaking to Erin anymore?" I ask.

His nostrils flare and he looks down. "Not really comfortable with talking about this." He says and starts to walk out.

I grab his hand firmly.

"Stop doing this. She's your twin. And she loves you! If it's about the pregnancy, that's not her fault."

"It's not that. You don't understand."

"Andre, knock it off." I warn him.

"It's that she lied to me!" He exclaims and tears spring to his eyes.

I, surprised, wrap my free arm around him. Emily looks worried. "Babe, what did she lie to you about?" I ask.

He sighs and looks down. "The day she came home from Mason's, I asked if anything had happened. And she said nothing happened. I could tell she was lying. I can always tell." He says.

I peck his cheek. "It's ok. She just didn't want you to kill Mason." I say.

He laughs lightly. "Actually, that's pretty much what I would do." He says.

I smile. "Andre, she's your big sister-" I start. "BY TWO MINUTES!" He intervenes.

"She's your big sister. She can handle things, but she'll need your help sometimes. So you need to help her through this. This isn't easy for her, you know." I continue.

Andre nods and looks down at Emily. She's sound asleep.

"Sounds like our problems are boring my daughter." He jokes. I laugh quietly and set her in her crib.

Blake's POV

9:55 PM

I'm lying on the floor next to the fire with Andromeda. "I'm so glad we could be here alone, especially in a busy house like mine." I say.

She smiles awkwardly, but I don't mind. I love her awkwardness. It's so sweet that she tries to just forget about her social disorder for me.

"Andy?" I whisper.

"Hmm?" She replies.

"Do you love me?" I ask.

Andy pauses and stares into my eyes. My brown eyes and her green ones form what seems to be an unbreakable bond.

"I do. I love you with all my heart. Once I tried painting you and my paints couldn't even express your beauty." She replies.

I blush. "I love you too. Insanely."

My hand encases hers as we lay on the soft carpet.

She smiles a real smile and whispers, "Forever."

I return the smile.

"Forever."

Dawn's POV

10:05 PM

I stare into the mirror at my tear stained cheeks. My eyes trace every detail of my face. The flaming orange hair that neither of my parents have. The purple eyes that Dad used to call 'mesmerizing.' The tan skin. Toned muscles. The beauty mark by my eye.

I look nothing like my parents. Except for the toned muscles, which Dad has.

What if I was adopted? What if my mother's really an amazing, beautiful queen? That would explain the regal, nonstop look of authority.

I step away from the mirror and hug my small, worn teddy bear, LoLo. Mum and Dad say that the nurse gave it to me on the day I was born. What if it's really a gift from my real Mum?

I kiss LoLo on her ear and whisper, "Happy New Year, sweetie."

Mason's POV

11:15 PM

I rap on the freezing door of my friend's college dorm. I pay him to let the Anubis kids have parties here.

He opens the door and smiles at Erin immediately. "Hey, princess." He greets her.

She smiles slightly. "Hello, Jake." Erin says politely.

He steps aside and says, "See you, Mas." Then he disappears.

I look at Erin. She shrugs and walks in.

The place is totally set up, with his stage, minibar, dance floor, and awesome probe lights.

"Nice." I say and crank up the music. 'The Story of My Life' is playing. I groan and Erin immediately starts harmonizing with Harry Styles.

A few minutes later, everyone's here and the party's jumping.

Erin walks over and sighs.

"You good?" I ask.

"I'm exhausted." She replies honestly.

I smile and laugh lightly. "We only have 30 minutes left. Then you can go to sleep, and it'll be your birthday." I remind her.

"Yours too." She says.

I take her hand and we start slow dancing like everyone else.

"I wish I could go back to that night and undo everything." Erin whispers, choking up. That's a part of her pregnancy. She cries a lot.

"Not _everything_. I mean, some of it was fun." I say, smirking.

She smacks my chest and I laugh.

She then cracks up and hugs me.

"I love you." I whisper.

Erin smiles up at me. "Do you really?" She asks.

"Yes." I say.

"I love you too." She replies.

I then lean down and kiss her.

Her golden hair brushes against my cheek. I smile into the kiss. Her lips taste like strawberries, my favorite fruit.

We pull apart and I kiss the tip of her nose.

Erin immediately blushes and looks down.

"Ok people! Five minutes to midnight!" Jackie yells. She's really drunk, I can smell it even from across the room.

We all pour glasses of grape juice (we'd have done wine, but Erin can't have alcohol) and talk about the year. We do this thing every year where we go around the room and say things we're excited about in our future.

"I'm excited for the day I finally get a boyfriend." Sebastian says.

"I second that." GiGi says. We laugh.

"I'm excited for the day I can finally get a tattoo." CJ says.

"The day I'll remember where I put that corn dog." Joey says thoughtfully. We laugh again.

"Maybe when I can finally get a job." Ria says.

"The day I can save someone's life." Says Kathe.

"The day I will host the party of the year." Eli says.

"I'm looking forward to the day when Erin will start dating me." Jesse says. I laugh, even though that'll never happen.

"Probably the day I can start a family with Alana." Andre says.

"The day I follow in my mom's footsteps." Alana says.

"When I'm like Edgar Allen Poe." Noah says.

"Maybe when I'm an awesome drummer." Jackie says.

My turn. I think about what I'm excited for. There are so many things.

"The day I marry Erin." I say and everyone says, "Aww."

Erin blushes. "When I meet my kid." She says and touches her abdomen.

I look at the clock. "One minute." I say.

We all smile and get close to our respective partners to prepare for the midnight kiss.

I look over at everyone. Alana's brown hair is brushing against Andre's auburn and they're whispering to each other. Jackie's red hair is over one shoulder and one hand is tangled in Noah's black-brown.

Erin's hands wrap around my neck. Mine go to her waist.

"I'm so happy right now." I whisper.

Erin smiles. "Me too."

Five seconds left. We're all bubbling with excitement, at the three birthdays and at the new year.

The clock strikes twelve and everyone screams, "HAPPY NEW YEAR AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

We all then share the midnight kiss.

When that's over, we all eat cake to celebrate Andre, Erin and my birthdays.

"18 at last!" Andre exclaims through a mouthful of cake.

We laugh and enjoy the rest of the night, looking forward to the new year.

_xxx_

**So, did you like it? I hope so, because that took a LONG time! Please suggest events for the next chapter. I have something that you will all HATE, but no tears. Valentine's Day comes after that! HOORAY!**

**Love you all, and please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
